The Untold Story of the Witches of Oz
by Agatha Romaniev
Summary: Han pasado cinco años desde que Elphaba se rebeló contra el Mago y fue nombrada "La Malvada Bruja del Oeste". La incesante cacería contra la Bruja se detuvo aquella noche, pero no para los Cazadores de Brujas o los soldados, sino para Fiyero Tiggular.
1. The Emerald City

_La historia y los personajes de "Wicked: Memorias de una Bruja Mala", no me pertenecen. Son propiedad del escritor Gregory Maguire._

**The Emerald City**

Fiyero buscó por cielo, mar y tierra el rastro de Elphaba, la tan aclamada y a la vez odiada _Malvada Bruja del Oeste_, como la nombraban los habitantes del País de Oz. Glinda innumerables veces intentó conjurar alguna clase de hechizo que les diera a ambos alguna pista sobre la ubicación de su vieja y verde amiga, pero ningún medio al cual recurriera cualquiera de los dos servia; ella con la magia, él aprovechando su rango militar. Quizás era como su prometida decía: Elphaba no _quería_ ser encontrada, ni siquiera por sus amigos.

En los cinco años que habían transcurrido desde el súbito ataque y posterior huida de Elphaba, en el Palacio del Mago, abandonando así Shiz e incluso a su hermana menor, Nessarose, él había sido nombrado Capitán de la Guardia, y se le había encomendado primordialmente la búsqueda y arresto de la Bruja. Glinda ahora era su prometida y Madame Morrible aseguraba que su futuro como pareja y figuras políticas era brillante, y que una vez que él tomara bajo custodia a Elphaba, se ganaría tanto el afecto de los habitantes de Oz, que estos lo proclamarían héroe nacional, pero para Fiyero ese fabuloso futuro estaba muy lejos de sus verdaderos deseos.

Había seguido su noviazgo con Glinda hasta comprometerse, y ella parecía fascinada con la idea, incluso, poco a poco parecía estar olvidando a Elphaba. Mas bien, bueno, él creía que ella nunca la olvidaría, pero Glinda estaba segura de que Elphaba sabía cuidarse sola; a su antigua compañera de habitación nunca le gustó que se preocuparan por ella o intentaran ayudarla si ella no lo pedía. La extraña condición de su epidermis la había vuelto orgullosa. Fiyero también lo sabía, sin embargo, se sentía bastante más intranquilo. Temía que en cualquier momento le llegaran noticias de que Elphaba había sido capturada en alguna región de Oz y que la gente había tomado justicia por mano propia, tal vez torturándola, y seguro linchándola. Había rumores de que volaba en su escoba mágica por todo Oz, liberando Animales y difamando el nombre del Mago, manejando una secta secreta de seguidores, tanto como rebeldes y terroristas, así como Animales, que tenían por meta derrocar al Mago y sumir al País de Oz en un reinado de oscuro terror y esclavitud.

Decían que tenía un tercer ojo que siempre estaba despierto, alerta ante cualquier peligro, y que era tan potente como un telescopio. Los cotilleos aseguraban que se encontraba refugiada junto con Animales rebeldes que le daban agua y comida. El más terrible de todos ellos era el rumor que afirmaba que su alma era tan sucia, que el agua pura podía derretirla como mantequilla al fuego, o que su piel verde era una manifestación física de su naturaleza retorcida y malvada.

¡Todo eso era mentira! ¿De verdad la gente, por muy ignorante y vacía que fuera, podía creerse semejantes chismes? Una intensa furia lo recorría de pies a cabeza cuando escuchaba aquellas injurias, porque él la conocía bien. Bueno, no la había conocido tan profundamente, pero si de algo podía estar seguro, era que Elphaba _no era malvada_. Sí, era buena con la magia y la hechicería, tenía el don de la brujería, pero eso no significaba que lo usara para el mal ni que siguiera un retorcido camino de perversidad. Glinda también era una Bruja, pero no tan talentosa como Elphaba, ¿entonces por qué todos la consideraban a ella bondadosa, amable y generosa? Si tan sólo los habitantes de Oz pudiesen darse cuenta de que el terrorismo de Elphaba tenía como objetivo reclamar los derechos de los Animales… pero no, porque incluso para los habitantes de Oz, los Animales, con su don del habla y su conciencia tan parecida, sino es que idéntica a la humana, seguían siendo animales, pero demoniacos, una aberración de la naturaleza, y actualmente no se podía encontrar a ningún Leopardo atendiendo una tienda o alguna Cabra dando clases en la universidad, como el doctor Dillamond, que después de ser despedido de Shiz, jamás se le volvió a ver.

Por eso había aceptado el puesto de Capitán de la Guardia. Si había alguien indicado para capturar a Elphaba, ese era él, Fiyero. Una vez que la encontrara, él mismo se encargaría de mantenerla en un lugar seguro hasta encontrar una solución, incluso, intentaría limpiar su nombre. Cualquier otro la hubiese tomado bajo arresto y arrojado a las garras de los furiosos habitantes de Oz para que la quemasen viva o la aventaran a un río para que se derritiera, tal y como decían los rumores.

¿Pero dónde podría estar? ¡Cinco años desaparecida! Hacia bastante tiempo que no recibía ningún aviso de que se le había visto sobrevolando en alguna región remota. Por la mente de Fiyero pasaban las peores predicciones. ¿Estaría muerta? ¿Ya la habrían linchado? ¿O simplemente estaría escondida, preparándose para dar un nuevo golpe y sembrar el terror?... Incluso tal vez la había agarrado de improvisto aquella torrencial lluvia de la semana pasada y había muerto, derretida y reducida a cenizas, polvo, o agua verdosa. Sólo el Dios Innominado lo sabía.

No, no quería pensar en eso. Aun tenía esperanzas de volver a verla. No entendía por qué. Pasaba más tiempo pensando en Elphaba que en su próxima boda con Glinda, la cual, honestamente, lo tenía bastante estresado.

Bien, había sido suficiente. Había pasado todo el día en el cuartel dando órdenes y planeando nuevas estrategias para la búsqueda de la Bruja. Era el único que quedaba. Desde hacia horas todos los soldados y policías se habían ido a casa con sus familias. Sólo quedaba él.

Hastiado del aire estancado de su oficina y turbado por la amarillenta luz, y en plena madrugada, salió del cuartel, pero no se dirigió a casa. En lugar de eso tomó rumbo hacia el centro de Ciudad Esmeralda. Sus pasos lo dirigieron a una de las pocas iglesias unionistas que albergaban una capilla a Santa Glinda (la Santa, no _Glinda la Bondadosa_, aunque Fiyero no dudaba que con el tiempo, también a su prometida la considerasen una santa. Una bruja santa, la primera en la historia de Oz). No supo por qué fue allí, pero se dejó guiar por sus pasos entre las calles desiertas del centro de la ciudad.

Cuando llegó, la iglesia estaba casi vacía. En la entrada sólo se hallaba un vagabundo pidiendo limosna. Fiyero le dio un billete y un par de monedas, y el vagabundo le dijo que el Dios Innominado lo tuviera siempre bajo su manto de bendición, pero Fiyero se sentía bastante alejado de aquel buen deseo. Dentro de la iglesia solamente había un par de feligreses que oraban a la luz de las velas, y una vieja y desvelada mónaca tocaba gentilmente la lira.

La capilla a Santa Glinda parecía estar incluso más vacía que de costumbre y aparentemente estaba cerrada, pero aun así fue a comprobarlo. Para su sorpresa, la puerta estaba abierta, y la capilla no estaba vacía. Había un penitente de rodillas y con las manos juntas, apretadas contra el rostro. Parecía estar orando, sin embargo Fiyero no podía escuchar ninguna clase de murmullo. El feligrés mantenía la cabeza agachada y los hombros encogidos hacia delante, y a juzgar por la delgadez del cuerpo cubierto bajo aquellos harapos y velos negros, parecía tratarse de una mujer, aunque no pudo adivinar si era una joven o una anciana.

A decir verdad, la imagen daba un poco de miedo. Eran casi las dos de la mañana, había poca iluminación en la capilla, salvo la débil luz que brindaban unas velas grasientas, y la mujer hincada y vestida de negro (colores que poca gente usaba en la rimbombante ciudad verde) era un poco sobrecogedora. Aun así, Fiyero no creía en fantasmas que aparecen en iglesias para reivindicar sus errores cometidos en vida, ni tonterías como esas, así que dejó de prestarle atención a la devota mujer y se dirigió al frente, donde la imagen de Santa Glinda se imponía en la forma de una estatua. Antaño, debió haber sido toda una pieza de arte, pero ahora no era más que una figura bastante gastada, llena de polvo y con algunos rayones. Tenía quebrado uno de los desnudos pies y los colores que se habían usado para pintarla estaban opacos. Era de esperarse. Santa Glinda no era una figura divina muy popular o conocida, así que las mónacas no le ponían especial cuidado a la capilla, pero a Fiyero le parecía un poco gracioso e irónico que existiera una santa con el mismo nombre de su prometida, aunque este en realidad fuera un apodo autoimpuesto por ella misma, porque el verdadero nombre de Glinda era "Galinda".

La observó un momento, sin mucho animo y un poco decepcionado, y después se dio la media vuelta para retirarse. No pudo evitarlo, y quiso hacerlo por considerar aquello una falta de respeto, pero sus ojos terminaron por posarse un sólo instante en la negra figura que aun se hallaba de rodillas entre las bancas. No quiso prestarle más atención, pero cuando apenas dio un par de pasos más, cayó en la cuenta de que le había parecido ver, durante una fracción de segundo, el rostro de la mujer, a pesar de que este estaba parcialmente cubierto, y le dio la impresión de que la conocía.

Y su piel era… _¿verde?_ Era difícil asegurarlo pues su rostro estaba oculto por un negro y espeso velo de encaje. Lo que sí podía asegurar era que la joven tenía los labios pintados de un intenso pero oscuro color carmesí, tal y como Elphaba había comenzado a pintarlos después de ser "_Glindificada_", hace ya años en Shiz. Por un momento le pareció que llegar a la conclusión de que se trataba de Elphie por esa razón, era una tontería, pero su mente no dejó de insistir.

¿Sería posible? Se preguntó Fiyero, deteniéndose en seco. Tal vez había pensado tanto en dónde podría estar Elphaba y se hablaba tanto de ella que ahora ya hasta la veía en la sopa, pero bueno, no perdía nada con intentarlo. Después de todo, si se confundía, ningún habitante de Oz sabía el verdadero nombre de la Bruja, así que en caso de que no fuera ella, nadie se sentiría ofendido y podía hacerlo pasar por un simple malentendido.

—¿Elphaba?— Fiyero se volvió sobre sus pasos y se acercó a la mujer, susurrando el nombre como si se tratase de un secreto de confesión.

La mujer no respondió ni se movió. No volteó a verlo, como si no hubiera nadie ahí.

—¿Elphaba? ¿Eres tú?— y nada. El capitán, a pesar de que estaba intentando controlarse, la alegría mezclada con la expectación y la impaciencia lo impulsó a posar su mano en el hombro de la mujer, tratando de llamar su atención, pero la joven se lo quitó de encima bruscamente. Fiyero pudo ver como los rojos labios de la joven se retorcían en una mueca de desagrado y desconfianza.

¡Era ella! ¡Definitivamente! No conocía a nadie capaz de hacer semejante mueca de irritabilidad.

—¡Lo sabía! ¡Eres tú! ¡Mi esplendida Elphie, no sabes el gusto que me da verte!— exclamó Fiyero, viéndose súbitamente recorrido por una enorme dicha. ¡Tanto tiempo buscándola, y se le aparecía así como así, frente a sus ojos! ¿Quién iba a decir que el día terminaría de tan buena manera?

Sin embargo, la mujer no compartía su gusto y seguía mostrándose indiferente y un poco incomoda.

—Vamos, Elphaba. Sé que eres tú. Mírame, ¿no me reconoces? Soy Fiyero Tiggular, de Shiz, de los arjikis. Estudiamos juntos, ¿recuerdas? Ciencias de la vida— dijo él, apuntándose así mismo.

—Me está confundiendo, señor— respondió finalmente ella, aunque esa no era la respuesta que Fiyero esperaba, y sabía que la mujer estaba mintiendo.

—¡Nada de eso! Te reconocería en cualquier lugar. Esa piel verde que tienes no se olvida fácilmente. Es única— insistió Fiyero. Seguramente, Elphaba, en su condición de terrorista, intentaba ocultar su identidad, por eso iba vestida así y cubierta de pies a cabeza. Seguro que no se esperaba que alguien llegara a esas horas de la noche a una capilla olvidada como esa.

Elphaba, o quien Fiyero suponía que era ella, se levantó. Mantuvo la cabeza gacha y escondida detrás del velo y trató de irse, pero Fiyero la agarró fuertemente del brazo y la detuvo antes de que pudiera dar un paso más.

Hubo un instante de silencio sepulcral, tal y como aquella vez en que Elphaba y él escaparon al bosque con el cachorro de león que habían rescatado de la cruel clase del doctor Nikidik. Aquella vez, Elphaba lo había tomado de la mano antes de que él se fuera, pidiéndole disculpas y asegurándole que sí necesitaba de su ayuda, que hasta una verde chica como ella _a veces necesitaba ayuda_, sólo que a diferencia de esa vez, ella no lo miró, sólo le suplicó que la dejara en paz.

—Señor, le ruego que me suelte— pidió la mujer, pero sin voltearlo a ver. Mantenía el rostro desviado, dejando ver sólo una larga figura negra, pero Fiyero no desistió. No había pasado tanto tiempo buscándola para que se le fuera de las manos así como así.

—No, no te voy a soltar, Elphaba. No hasta que aceptes que eres tú. Deja ya esta broma, no me tomes el pelo—

—Ya le he dicho que yo no soy esa tal Elphaba— Fiyero era un hombre especialmente paciente, pero Elphaba era lo suficientemente obstinada y terca como para sobrepasarlo.

—Está bien, si no quieres decirme, tendré que forzarte. Discúlpame, Elphie, pero tendré que obligarte a decírmelo—

—¿Qué…?— pero Elphaba no tuvo tiempo de decir nada más ni mucho menos protestar porque Fiyero la atrajo bruscamente y la puso de espaldas contra él, mientras trataba de arrancarle el velo que le cubría el rostro.

—¡Suélteme!— exclamó ella mientras trataba de luchar contra los brazos de Fiyero que forcejeaban con sus manos, que se movían con desesperación, las cuales le impedían a toda costa quitarle el velo, pero era difícil hacerlo en esa posición y aunque era una chica fuerte, Fiyero seguía siendo un hombre y su fuerza física quedaba muy mermada a su lado.

—¡Elphaba, no te voy a hacer nada!— afirmaba Fiyero aun forcejeando, pero ella no se dejaba tan fácilmente. Seguía gritando e insistiendo que no era ella, que la dejara en paz y que llamaría al sacristán para que lo echara —¡Sólo intento… quitarte… esto!— exclamó él, triunfante, una vez que le quitara el sombrero de punta y el velo junto con el, pero no fue suficiente, porque cuando la mujer sintió su rostro despojado del manto, se lo cubrió con ambas manos. Fiyero vio que sus manos también eran verdes. Aun así la mantuvo agarrada. Estaba seguro de que si la soltaba, ella saldría corriendo.

—Elphaba, mírame, ¡Y por Oz! ¡No seas ridícula! ¡Quítate las manos del rostro!— le gritó, ahora tratando de apartar sus manos, pero ella se resistía.

Viendo que era inútil, pensó que tal vez había sido muy rudo y quizás Elphaba estaría asustada (aunque lo dudaba), así que la soltó, pero tal y como lo esperaba, ella corrió hacia la salida de la capilla, pero Fiyero, con sus ágiles piernas y sin el estorbo de un vestido como el que ella estaba usando, fue mucho más rápido y alcanzó a cerrar la puerta antes de que ella pudiese salir.

Entonces lo miró. ¡Era Elphaba Thropp, en persona! Esa mirada dura y arisca era única y la podía reconocer en cualquier lado, sin contar el obvio hecho de que su piel tenía esa tonalidad verde tan característica e imposible de olvidar.

—Déjame salir— exigió ella.

—No— fue la escueta respuesta de él. Elphaba comenzó a retroceder muy lentamente por el pasillo que formaban las bancas, como si tuviera miedo y estuviera buscando otra salida.

—Elphie, soy yo, Fiyero, no tienes porque tenerme miedo. No te voy a robar ni a violarte. Sólo quiero hablar contigo— aseguró él con una sonrisa, intentando hacerla entrar en la confianza que muchos años atrás se tenían, pero mientras, Elphaba lo ignoraba y seguía retrocediendo muy lentamente, y Fiyero iba tras ella, con el mismo ritmo lento y pausado que ella estaba usando. Sí, tal vez había sido muy brusco con ella, pero para su sorpresa, Elphaba tomó una escoba que había estado recargada en una de las bancas y apuntó el mango hacia él.

—Fiyero, no quiero hacerte daño, pero por tu bien, quítate de mi camino— amenazó, mirándolo con fiereza, pero Fiyero ni se inmutó.

—Oh, vamos Elphaba, ¿Qué piensas hacer? ¿Sacarme a escobazos?— se burló, pero Elphie estaba lejos de tomar como graciosa aquella broma.

—Te recuerdo que soy una Bruja— murmuró ella con voz grave.

—Oh, bueno, vamos. ¡Hechízame! ¡Mira, estoy frente a ti, puedes hacerme lo que quieras!— Fiyero abrió los brazos con confianza, seguro de que Elphaba no le haría nada y que dentro de unos segundos bajaría la dichosa escoba. Pasaron aquellos segundos, en un silencio que sólo se veía interrumpido por la acelerada respiración de Elphaba. Fiyero podía sonar muy seguro de que ella no haría nada contra él, pero la constante y amenazadora mirada que se posaba sobre su persona, con el paso de los segundos, lo hicieron dudar.

Finalmente, Elphaba gruñó y bajó la escoba.

—¿Qué quieres?— espetó ella con irritabilidad, dejando la escoba a su lado —Si has venido a arrestarme, Capitán de la Guardia, te advierto que no es tarea fácil atraparme—

—Sólo quiero hablar contigo— contestó Fiyero con calma.

—Bien, así que es un interrogatorio. ¿Qué quieres saber? Vamos, pregunta—

—No, no te estoy interrogando, Elphaba. Sólo quiero hablar contigo, como en los viejos tiempos—

—Dudo mucho que el actual Capitán de la Guardia quiera entablar una amena conversación con su objetivo a atrapar— escupió ella con desdén, cruzándose de brazos, sintiéndose ligeramente traicionada. Fiyero suspiró. ¡Había olvidado lo terca que podía ser Elphaba! Pero no podía culparla. Glinda, ella y él, habían sido amigos en la universidad. Seguramente Elphie no se había tomado de buena manera el momento en el cual se enteró que Glinda trabajaba al lado del Mago y la Señora Morrible, y que él había sido nombrado capitán, con el objetivo de arrestarla, pero aquello no había sido más que un acuerdo entre Glinda y Fiyero, para estar al tanto y lo más cerca posible de la búsqueda de Elphaba y que una vez que la encontraran, no le hicieran daño.

—Bien, mira— Fiyero se quitó una a una las medallas e insignias doradas que colgaban de su saco militar y que lo identificaban como un capitán, y las tiró al suelo —¿Lo ves? No soy más el Capitán de la Guardia, sólo Fiyero Tiggular— el hombre levantó las manos en señal de paz. Fue en entonces que con aquel gesto, Elphaba suavizó un poco su expresión y dejó caer los brazos a un lado.

—Bien, ¿de qué quieres hablar?— murmuró, aunque en su voz aun podía escucharse aquel tono huraño.

—Me gustaría que habláramos en un lugar más privado— sugirió Fiyero.

—Este lugar me parece lo suficientemente privado. Además, ¿Cómo sé que no vas a tenderme una trampa?—

—Bueno, sólo puedo darte mi palabra, de que puedes confiar en mi— Elphaba no respondió. Torció la boca con desconfianza —Está bien, mira, si intento cualquier cosa contra ti, tienes toda la libertad de convertirme en sapo—

—No me apetece arruinar tus lindos rombos azules con una piel verde como la mía— respondió ella, cruzándose de brazos y arqueando una ceja.

—Ah, mira, no sabía que te parecían lindos— contestó él esbozando su galante sonrisa, ahora seguro de que se estaba ganando la confianza de Elphaba.

—¡Oh, cállate!— exclamó ella acercándose rápidamente él. Fiyero pensó entonces que ella lo atacaría por su impertinencia, pero para su sorpresa, ella se inclinó y tomó las medallas que antes Fiyero tirara al piso, y se las extendió.

—Vámonos, y más te vale que no estés intentando ninguna estupidez— amenazó. Fiyero sonrío, y le entregó su sombrero junto con el velo. Elphaba lo tomó a regañadientes y se lo puso mientras se cubría el rostro.

Ambos salieron de la capilla hacia la calle, y caminaron por las desiertas avenidas con discreción para que nadie los notara. Afortunadamente el vagabundo ya no se encontraba ahí y los penitentes estaban tan concentrados en sus oraciones que ni siquiera se percataron de su presencia.

—¿A dónde vamos?— inquirió Elphaba cuando hubieron caminado un par de cuadras.

—Al viejo mercado de cereales. Hay un departamento abandonado ahí—

—¿Y cómo vamos a entrar?—

—No te preocupes, tengo las llaves— le dijo Fiyero, mostrándoselas.

—¿Y que hace un príncipe como tú con las llaves de un departamentucho en el circulo de miseria de Ciudad Esmeralda? Te imaginaba viviendo en un castillo opulento junto a tu señora Glinda— bromeó Elphaba levantando ambas cejas.

—Es sólo un lugar al cual me gusta ir para estar solo—

—Vaya… ¿alguna especie de nido de amor clandestino? No me lo esperaba de ti— comentó Elphaba con tono sarcástico, y a pesar de que estaba cubierta, Fiyero pudo ver entre el encaje del velo como sus labios sonreían con cierto aire de reproche y a la vez, de complicidad. Sabía que en la universidad tenía fama de don Juan, pero ya había sentado cabeza y había dejado en el pasado aquella desagradable costumbre.

—¡Oh, vamos, Elphie! ¿Me creerías capaz de eso?— exclamó Fiyero, fingiéndose ofendido.

—De eso y mucho más. Siempre tuviste fama de mujeriego, cuando estábamos en la universidad—

—Bueno, ahora estoy comprometido con Glinda, y supongo que me he calmado— contestó él. Elphaba se mantuvo en silencio unos instantes y dejó de sonreír, para volver a mirar hacia el frente.

—No lo sabía— mintió ella —Felicidades, a ti y a Glinda— añadió, bajando la cabeza mientras caminaban, pero a la chica verde le costaba dar los pasos. Sentía una apremiante e inexplicable presión en el estomago. Estaba nerviosa, tan nerviosa como no lo había estado en muchos años. Si Fiyero, en la universidad, decía que siempre que él la veía ella estaba causando algún escándalo y en él alguna clase de conmoción, la presencia de Fiyero siempre la había puesto nerviosa a ella.

No sabía exactamente lo que estaba haciendo. Estaba caminando por Ciudad Esmeralda, la ciudad de Oz más vigilada por los soldados del Mago, buscándola. No conforme con eso, estaba caminando junto al mismismo Capitán de la Guardia, sobre el cual había recaído la responsabilidad de encontrarla a ella, a la Bruja, y él la estaba llevando a quien sabe dónde, y ella lo seguía como si nada, como si de pronto él hubiese dejado de ser un capitán, ella una Bruja, y volvieran a ser un par de simples universitarios caminando por los pasillos de Shiz.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Estoy tan feliz que podría <strong>_**derretirme**_**! Hoy me estreno en el fandom de Wicked con este fanfic. ****Hace algunas semanas terminé de leer "Wicked: The Life and Times of the Wicked Witch of the West" (me gusta más el título en ingles. ****Es más sólido), así mismo, también vi el musical hace poco gracias a Youtube, y me ENAMORÉ de ambas historias. ¡Elphaba me pareció un personaje tan maravilloso! De todos los libros que he leído, películas que he visto, o personas que he conocido, jamás me identifiqué de tal forma como con la cual me identifiqué con Elphaba Thropp. **

**Como era de esperarse, se me metió el gusanito de hacer un fanfic de Wicked, y este es el primer fanfic de más de cuatro capítulos que termino (ya está completo, sólo falta corregirlo). También estoy trabajando en otro fanfic de Wicked que actualmente lleva 31 capítulos y otro más, pero mucho más corto. **

**En fin, con respecto al fanfic, es una mezcla entre el musical y el libro, pero tiene más escenas del musical. Para quien haya leído el libro, se darán cuenta de que estoy comenzando desde el tercer capitulo del libro "La Ciudad Esmeralda" donde Fiyero encuentra a Elphie; obviamente he modificado un poco las cosas, y todo esto se estará mezclando con la historia del musical. **

**Y sólo por aclarar: decidí darle a Fiyero la personalidad que le dieron en el musical, más despreocupado y extrovertido, a diferencia del libro, donde es bastante tímido y formal. Así mismo, decidí conservar el aspecto que tiene en el libro, de piel morena y el patrón de rombos azules tatuados. Siempre me pareció que Elphie tenía cierto fetiche con respecto a ello. **

**En fin, muchísimas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer el primer capitulo de esta historia. Siéntanse con toda la libertad de decirme lo que les gustó o lo que no les gustó. Así mismo, pueden darme sugerencias, ideas y marcarme mis errores, mientras se traten de críticas constructivas y bien fundamentadas. **

**Por cierto, si alguien quiere ver el musical subtitulado, aquí les dejo el link. Es la versión inglesa, en el Apollo Victoria, con Idina Menzel. Está grabado con celular, así que la calidad no es la mejor, pero está decente (junten los espacios).**

**http: / www. youtube. com/ watch? v=ob7dtzU5HEU & feature = related**

**También les dejo el link del libro para leerlo online (también junten los espacios).**

**http :/ www. wattpad. com/ 143066- wicked? p= 1**

**Me despido**

**Agatha Romaniev**


	2. Getting to Know Her

**Get****ting to Know Her**

Pasaron por el selecto distrito de Goldhaven, donde las casas y mansiones de los hombres más adinerados de Oz se levantaban en imponente arrogancia (Avaric tenía una casa ahí, la cual solamente usaba para grandes fiestas y zafarranchos). Cruzaron las plazas que habían sido erguidas en memoria de los Magníficos Caídos; soldados que habían dado sus vidas en esta o aquella guerra. Fiyero procuró pasar de largo el parque de los Ciervos de Oz, que después de las restricciones y leyes que el Mago había impuesto hace años contra los Animales, actualmente, y desde aquel entonces, no se había vuelto a ver a ningún otro Ciervo en la plaza (aquello molestaría demasiado a Elphaba). Cuarenta minutos después estaban recorriendo los muelles de Ozma para atravesar el puente de los Tribunales. Así, se alejaron del elegante centro de la ciudad hasta llegar a los distritos de rentas bajas y mercados de dudosa calidad.

Fue una larga caminata atravesando casi la mitad de la ciudad, y los pies de Elphaba ya exigían a gritos un pequeño descanso. Ya no estaba tan acostumbrada a caminar porque tenía la escoba. Bien hubiera podido montarse en ella junto con Fiyero e ir al mercado de cereales, y el viaje les tomaría sólo quince minutos, tal vez veinte, pero no hubiera sido muy discreto y prudente el ver a una mujer verde volando en una escoba junto al Capitán de la Guardia…

De hecho, era todo un error que ahora mismo estuviera ella caminando junto a Fiyero, en medio de la inmundicia del circulo de miseria de Ciudad Esmeralda. El centro de la ciudad era prospero, limpio, lleno de vida y color, y uno podía caminar por sus calles adoquinadas con comodidad, siempre con los ojos puestos en algo nuevo, siempre encontrando algo interesante. Era un sitio muy "_ozmopolitan_", como dijo Glinda (aunque la chica rubia se llevó cierta decepción por el pretencioso estilo de su arquitectura) la primera vez que fue con ella a Ciudad Esmeralda… y la ultima. Pero fuera de aquel ensueño verde, la ciudad era asquerosa, sobretodo en sus orillas, cerca de las altas murallas que protegían la capital. En aquellos momentos el lugar parecía abandonado, pero durante el día, se podía ver a los vagabundos caminar sin rumbo arrastrando los pies descalzos y mugrientos. Se podía rentar un rato a una bonita joven gillikinesa por una modesta cantidad, y los migrantes venidos de las secas granjas de Munchkinland, que había llegado a Ciudad Esmeralda en busca de una mejor vida, erguían sus miserables y malolientes viviendas entre los viejos puestos de pescado y fruta, o pegados a las murallas.

No había mucha gente a esa hora de la noche. Los puestos de comida y el mercado estaban cerrados, sólo quedaba de ellos la basura del día que tapizaban las calles y un tenue hedor a pescado podrido, a fruta madura y sudor rancio.

Cuando llegaron al mercado de cereales la hediondez disminuyó considerablemente, ya que el lugar estaba abandonado desde hacia algunos años. Aun así, el aire arrastraba la basura de las calles y se amontonaba en las orillas de las banquetas y en las paredes de las viejas edificaciones. Fiyero condujo a Elphaba a un edificio que antaño debió haber sido blanco, pero ahora manchas de moho negro y tierra pegada se incrustaba en sus paredes. La entrada al edificio era un viejo portón de metal, cerrado con cadena y candado, el cual Fiyero abrió sin problema. Aquella entrada daba a una escalera de caracol peligrosamente oxidada y medio destartalada, a la cual le faltaba el pasamanos en algunas secciones. Podían escucharse a las ratas correr asustadas ante las nuevas presencias, y en los peldaños de la escalera se apilaban montones de paja para rellenar cajas.

—Es allá arriba— dijo Fiyero, subiendo por la escalera e invitando a Elphaba a seguirlo. Con sus reservas, ella accedió, mirando de un lado a otro en busca de cualquier movimiento sospechoso, esperando una emboscada. No sabía por qué lo hacia. ¿Fiyero de verdad sería capaz de tenderle una trampa? Lo dudaba, y le dolía pensar que existía esa posibilidad, pero no podía darse el lujo de bajar la guardia.

Con aquellos pensamientos en su cabeza, llegaron a una puerta negra en el segundo piso, la cual Fiyero abrió. Apenas lo hizo, Elphaba cerró los ojos fuertemente, apretó su escoba contra ella y abrió los ojos de golpe, apunto de ponerse en posición de ataque, esperando un golpe a la cabeza, un tumulto de soldados o gales apareciendo detrás de ella o al mismo Fiyero dándose la vuelta y sometiéndola tal y como lo había hecho en la capilla, gritando _"¡Enhorabuena, la hemos capturado!_", pero… no sucedió _nada_.

Sus ojos escrutaron todo el lugar. Se dio cuenta de que su corazón latía a una velocidad desmesurada. ¿De verdad estaba tan asustada? Fiyero la sacó de sus pensamientos y de su preocupación, sin sospechar el nerviosismo y la desconfianza que aun le guardaba Elphie.

—Bien, es aquí— dijo Fiyero con una pequeña sonrisa, mirando el lugar como si se tratase de un acogedor hogar, a pesar de que sólo se trataba de un enorme espacio dividido por tres paredes. Una era la habitación, que sólo constaba de una mesita destartalada y un viejo colchón, y la habitación adyacente a esta era el baño, el cual sólo tenía lo más básico. Un retrete y un lavabo que estaba medio cayéndose y del cual sólo uno de los grifos servía. A veces se cortaba el agua, pero eso a Fiyero no le preocupaba ya que nunca pasaba ahí más de dos días. El pobre intento de comedor prácticamente estaba junto a la cocina, la cual sólo tenía una pequeña estufa de hierro, un lavabo más o menos en buen estado, una pequeña isla y un par de estantes salpicados de polvo y moscas muertas. No había sala, solo un sofá raído por las ratas al cual también se le salía el relleno por las orillas, unas cuantas cajas acomodadas a modo de sillones y una mesa que servía como comedor, aunque este sí era un mueble de calidad. Hecho con madera de roble blanco, finamente tallado, con patas arqueadas que terminaban en elegantes pezuñas de ciervo. Los ebanistas se habían esmerado en su construcción. Las únicas dos sillas que había no hacían juego con la mesa y tenían las patas flojas. Aquellos muebles ya estaban ahí cuando Fiyero compró el lugar, y como nunca pasaba demasiado tiempo ahí, en aquel entonces pensó que no tendría caso remodelar el lugar ni comprar muebles nuevos. Nunca pensó que en algún momento llegaría a invitar a alguien a ese lugar, y en realidad, estaba un poco avergonzado con Elphaba por las pésimas condiciones del departamento.

Habían pasado dos meses desde que Fiyero fuera a ese lugar buscando un momento de soledad, así que el polvo ya había cubierto todo y el joven había olvidado el frío que hacia por las noches, incluso en los bochornosos veranos. Las paredes eran delgadas y el techo débil. La ventana no estaba bien puesta, así que por ahí se metían corrientes heladas. Lo único que daba suficiente luz al lugar era una claraboya.

—Bueno, este es mi…— dijo Fiyero volteando a ver a Elphaba, pero para su sorpresa, esta se encontraba mirando debajo de la mesa.

—¿Elphaba?— la Bruja no contestó. Se irguió y corrió hacia la habitación; miró debajo de la cama y la revisó de palmo a palmo, a pesar de que había pocos muebles y todo estaba a la vista. Corrió hacia el baño como un pequeño huracán negro, con el oscuro vestido alborotado y el chal jugueteando sobre sus hombros.

—¿Qué… estas haciendo?— inquirió Fiyero acercándose al baño, con una ceja levantada e intrigado.

—Reviso el lugar— fue lo único que contestó ella, inmersa en su tarea.

—No empieces, Elphaba. ¿No confías en mí? Aquí no tengo escondidos soldados ni estoy tramando una emboscada en contra tuya— aseveró Fiyero, adelantándose a las sospechas de Elphaba. Esta, después de revisarlo todo, incluyendo el horno de la estufa, respiró profundamente y salió de la cocina a paso lento. No había absolutamente nadie, solamente Fiyero y ella.

—Lo siento. En mis condiciones no puedo darme el lujo de confiar en nadie— sentenció la Bruja, sintiéndose un poco tonta por su acelerada actitud y un poco apenada con Fiyero. Dejó su escoba recargada en la pared y fue a sentarse a una de las sillas. Fiyero le advirtió que estaban un poco flojas, pero Elphaba ya había superado muchos obstáculos como para tenerle miedo a un par de patas flojas, aunque sería bastante bochornoso caer sobre su trasero frente a Fiyero, así que tuvo cuidado.

—¿Cansada?— preguntó él, dirigiéndose a la cocina —¿Quieres tomar algo? Tengo… agua, aunque no sé si puedas tomarla— dijo, recordando su alergia al agua. En aquel momento se preguntó si Elphaba era capaz de tomarla, o si esta tenía el mismo efecto alérgico dentro de su cuerpo como fuera de él, y si le lastimaba el tomarla, y si era así, ¿Cómo sobrevivía? Ya tendría oportunidad de preguntarle —Oh, también tengo una botella de whisky por aquí, ¿o era vodka? Tal vez era cerveza— dijo el joven, mientras comenzaba a hurgar en uno de los estantes, buscando un par de vasos.

—Whisky, vodka, cerveza, cualquiera está bien— susurró Elphaba. Había resultado ser cerveza. Momentos después Fiyero se sentó en la mesa llevando consigo dos vasos que limpió con un trapo, y en la otra, la botella de licor. Le sirvió primero a Elphaba y después él levantó su copa.

—¿Brindamos?— dijo el capitán, sonriendo alegremente.

—¿Y con qué motivo?— preguntó ella con suspicacia.

—Por reencontrarnos— contestó él con tranquilidad. Elphaba aceptó a regañadientes y chocó su vaso con la de Fiyero, para después darle un pequeño trago a su bebida. Aun así, el alcohol pasó por su garganta, raspándola como carbones calientes. Hizo una mueca graciosa y aunque intentó contenerse, Fiyero soltó un par de risitas en voz baja. Elphaba lo miró de reojo, pero no parecía tan molesta, tal vez, un poco abochornada.

—Lo siento— dijo Fiyero recobrando la compostura y aclarándose la garganta sonoramente. Elphaba no sabía qué decir. Estaba compartiendo la mesa y bebiendo junto a Fiyero, y no habría nada de que preocuparse si dicha situación se hubiera dado cinco o seis años atrás. El problema es que ahora no sólo era Fiyero, era Fiyero Tiggular, el Capitán de la Guardia. Aquel príncipe coqueto y desadaptado que había llegado a Shiz, se terminó convirtiendo en un militar sobresaliente, aunque Elphaba no dudada que el noble y privilegiado linaje de Fiyero influyera en que consiguiera dicho puesto, pero mejor no dijo nada.

Eso sí, lo encontraba más maduro. Aun tenía ese toque de personalidad escandalosa y juvenil desfachatez, pero las ropas oscuras de militar, las botas negras y las medallas doradas le daban un aire más masculino, quizá hasta un poco intimidante, pero si sonreía provocaba que todo miedo o muestra implacable de autoridad se desvaneciera, al menos para Elphaba. Siempre había considerado que Fiyero tenía una sonrisa que invitaba a la confianza, y que a ella inevitablemente terminaba repudiando por esa misma razón. Sus tatuajes azules tampoco habían cambiado. Aquellas marcas en su piel le recordaban al viejo Fiyero de Shiz.

Ahora Fiyero era tan maduro que había sentado cabeza y estaba por casarse con su vieja amiga de la universidad, pero no sabía que tan madura era la acción de estar ¿ayudando? a quien se suponía que debía atrapar. Es decir, sólo eran amigos, viejos amigos de la universidad, pero no amigos íntimos ni lo suficientemente cercanos. ¿A qué venía tanto interés entonces? Elphaba pensó que cualquier otra persona en su lugar, en las mismas condiciones en las que se conocieron y tuvieran la relación que tuvieran, no le habría importado la vieja amistad y la habría capturado en cuanto notara su piel verde, entregándola a las autoridades para ganarse el respeto de todo Oz y ascender de puesto, pero tal vez, Fiyero no era cualquiera, después de todo.

Por otro lado, a Fiyero le costaba trabajo encontrar una línea de tiempo que pudiese conectar a la Elphaba del pasado con la de ahora. Sí, definitivamente esas dos Elphabas eran diferentes, pero _similares_. ¿Cuánto años tendría ella? Si la memoria no le fallaba, más o menos su edad, unos veintitrés años (nunca supo la fecha de su nacimiento), sin embargo, fácilmente se le podía confundir con una joven de veinte o incluso un poco menos. Era como si el tiempo no hiciera estragos en la epidermis verde de la joven. Aun conservaba cierto aire adolescente y un poco perturbador, como si fuera inmune a la edad. Tal vez su radicalismo adolescente, como solía llamarlo Glinda, la mantenía atascada en el tiempo.

Sin embargo había algo que las diferencia. Elphaba ahora no parecía aquella chica tímida e introvertida, eso sí, aun conservaba ese porte temerario y dispuesta a levantarse en rebeldía, siempre a la defensiva. Toda una iconoclasta, pero parecía que ahora su extremismo se había intensificado y la timidez había quedado atrás para dar paso a una actitud más reservada y mucho más arisca y neurótica. Lo que él recordaba como una hermosa cabellera, semejante a una tenue lluvia nocturna (porque siempre consideró que su cabello era muy bonito) ahora estaba atado de cualquier forma justo debajo del sombrero cónico, aquel que usara en el Ozdust Ballrom y que le había costado más de una burla.

Sus ropas definitivamente no se parecían en nada al recatado y anticuado uniforme que usaba en Shiz. Su vestimenta era oscura e incluso intimidante. Estaba cubierta desde el cuello alto hasta los pies en un largo y pesado vestido negro, un poco deshilachado, todo bajo una vaporosa capa negra y un corsé que se ceñía a su estrecha cintura. Con aquellas ropas definitivamente parecía la bruja de cualquier cuento para niños, sin embargo parecía que los años finalmente le habían dado lo que le debían al cuerpo de Elphaba, pues esta parecía haber embarnizado ahora que era una mujer adulta y no sólo una muchacha universitaria. Es decir, seguía siendo muy delgada, pero ya no estaba _tan_ esquelética.

Seguía usando el labial rojo que Glinda le había recomendado, contrastando notablemente con su piel verde, y al mismo tiempo dándole un aspecto exótico e incluso misterioso, como el de un extraño ser venido de algún bizarro sueño.

Honestamente, Fiyero nunca la había considerado fea, una vez que la vio de cerca en el Ozdust, y aquellas ropas de bruja tampoco le habían quitado su singular belleza, aunque esta se manifestara en su cuerpo en una muy particular e inusual manera. Era curioso, le daba la impresión de que _apenas _la estaba conociendo. En Shiz, Elphaba era una chica más, de la cual todos hablaban, debido a su aspecto, pero una chica más que al final se había hecho de un extravagante y diverso grupo de amigos, y que iba de aquí para allá acompañada de Nessarose y Glinda, y a pesar de su singular piel, parecía perderse entre el incandescente encanto de Glinda y la recatada dulzura de su hermana menor, entre los libros de la biblioteca y sus pasos agigantados y poco gráciles. Ahora que la veía más cerca que nunca, con la revolución entre sus manos y esa determinante mirada huraña, parecía brillar por si sola, como una luciérnaga tratando de esconderse entre los árboles ennegrecidos por la noche o la hierba que palpita con color propio e insólita gloria después de la lluvia.

—¿Qué… tanto me ves?— inquirió ella entrecerrando los ojos —No creo que te impresione mucho mi color de piel. No es la primera vez que me ves—

—Oh, no, disculpa. Me quedé divagando— contestó Fiyero enseguida, tomando un trago.

—Pues no divagues tanto. Si he venido aquí es porque me insististe en que habláramos. Después de esto, me iré— Fiyero no se inquietó ni se preocupó ante el aviso. Elphaba no se iría, al menos no por esa noche. Ella no lo había notado porque estaba de espaldas, pero desde la claraboya, Fiyero podía ver que el cielo comenzaba a nublarse densamente, adoptando un sobrecogedor tono violáceo. El clima pronosticaba que esa noche llovería, y Elphaba por nada del mundo saldría en una noche lluviosa, así que tenía todo el tiempo del mundo.

—Bien, pues dime, ¿Qué ha sido de ti?— pregunto finalmente el capitán.

—Nada en especial— contestó ella encogiéndose de hombros y fingiendo indiferencia.

—¿Nada en especial? No me vengas con eso, Elphie— exclamó Fiyero, pero ella no se inmutó —Eres la terrorista más buscada en todo Oz. Se te acusa de crímenes como brujería, de atentado contra el Mago, ataque al Palacio, de rebeldía, de ayudar a Animales prófugos, de robo directo al Mago y ni yo sé cuantas cosas más. Creo que hasta de supuestamente haber secuestrado a Glinda. ¡Todo Oz quiere arrojarte al primer río que vean para que te derritas!— fue entonces que notó algún rastro de emoción en Elphaba. Al mencionar el asunto del río, la Bruja se estremeció notablemente y una mueca fugaz de miedo se apoderó de su rostro, y aunque fue sólo unos instantes, fueron suficientes para que Fiyero pudiera notarlo.

—Sería más piadoso que me quemasen viva en la hoguera… aunque no hay gran diferencia. Para mí, el agua quema tanto como las llamas— murmuró, y entonces tomó un largo trago, haciendo nuevamente una mueca de desagrado. Nunca estuvo acostumbrada a tomar, sin embargo Fiyero no se rió esta vez. Ahora estaba preocupado. Ya que había pasado la impetuosa emoción de volver a verla, lo invadía ahora la angustia por el futuro incierto de su amiga.

—Hay habitantes de Oz que se han organizado. Se llaman así mismos los "Cazadores de Brujas" y no dejan de marchar en tu búsqueda— puntualizó Fiyero, angustiado —Inventan mil calumnias sobre ti para difamarte y crear más odio en contra tuya—

—Lo sé, y si tanto quieren odiarme y buscarme, que lo hagan. No me importa. Yo no pienso desistir. No les tengo miedo. El único que debe tenerme miedo, es Nuestro Glorioso Mago— masculló Elphaba con rencor.

Fiyero se quedó callado. ¿De verdad Elphaba estaba tan dispuesta a arriesgarse de esa forma por su causa? De hecho era una causa casi perdida. Pero ¿cómo podían decir que era malvada, si estaba dispuesta a dar su vida por Animales que ni siquiera conocía, pero que ella consideraba igualmente valiosos como lo era cualquier otro ser humano? Eso no podía ser maldad, pero tenía que aceptar que incluso a él le costaba trabajo entender el objetivo y la causa de Elphaba, sin embargo la toleraba y aceptaba. Cayó en la cuenta, después de muchos años, de que Elphie era una chica casi imposible de entender, y quizás esa era la principal razón por la cual se le consideraba perversa.

—¿De verdad estas tan dispuesta a arriesgarlo todo, incluso tu vida, por los Animales y derrocar al Mago?—

—¡Por supuesto!— contesto ella enérgicamente, como si le hubiese molestado la interrogante —Es hora de que alguien le ponga un alto a ese charlatán. Algunas personas simplemente somos diferentes, como los Animales, o yo; es decir, sólo mírame. ¿Cuál es el problema? ¿Acaso valemos menos por eso? He conocido personas perfectamente normales que son una escoria y sin embargo son libres de hacer lo que se les venga en gana. Bueno, si ellos son libres, yo también lo soy, y si quiero, también soy libre de crear una revolución— espetó ella llena de euforia. En cierto momento golpeó la mesa. Los vasos se tambalearon, amenazando con volcarse, pero Fiyero los detuvo mientras Elphaba seguía hablando, incapaz de notar nada más a su alrededor cuando las razones de su lucha salían a flote y en ciertas ocasiones caían en el sentimentalismo.

—Tu causa es noble, incluso admirable, pero te estas exponiendo a un riesgo demasiado alto— le hizo ver Fiyero.

—No me importa. No tengo nada que perder—

—Pero a mi sí me importa— espetó él. Elphaba arrugó el entrecejo, intrigada, curiosa, un poco confusa, ¿y por qué no? también ligeramente conmocionada, como si estuviese descubriendo algo jamás visto en este mundo, o al menos en el suyo. Nunca se había considerado lo suficientemente importante para alguien, ni siquiera para su familia. Había tenido una madre eternamente alterada, impulsiva, adultera y alcohólica, que nunca terminó de entender por qué su hija mayor había salido verde, siempre con la delirante idea de que había sido violada por un tumulto de elfos (para Melena, su madre, Elphaba era producto de una posible violación, o un descarrilamiento de la naturaleza, lo cual era casi lo mismo). Su respetado padre vivía avergonzado ante sus seguidores y después, sus súbditos en Colwen Grounds, al verse como el creador de una aberración verde como lo era ella; una obra incompleta de la naturaleza, una maldición culpable de todas las desgracias de su prole. Una niñita demoníaca que había venido a este mundo a representar los fracasos y pecados de su padre. Su hermana Nessarose, su querida Nessie, si bien la quería y adoraba, en el fondo ella vivía intrigada por la extraña condición de su hermana, como si se tratase de un animal de laboratorio, y al mismo tiempo era extremadamente exigente emocionalmente, debido a su invalidez, y sólo se preocupaba por ella misma, porque así le enseñaron que debía hacer, por sus piernas inútiles y ser la hija favorita, por muy mutilada que estuviera. Glinda, bueno, tal vez ella sí la consideraba importante en su vida, pero no lo suficiente para que su vieja amiga la siguiera en su lucha contra el Mago. Había preferido rendir pleitesía y sumisión ante él, obediente como siempre bajo las ridículas faldas de Madame Morrible. Prefirió no perder el glamour en medio de batallas a oscuras y viendo en carteles de "se busca" su peor retrato. Lo entendía. Glinda no nació para la lucha clandestina y no le reprochaba nada.

¿Y el Mago? Al Mago sólo le había interesado su talento para la magia, aquella maldición traducida a hechizos en viejos y enigmáticos libros y transmutaciones atroces. Para Madame Morrible fue lo mismo. La encargada de buscar a la Elegida, a la que fuera capaz de dominar un arte tan complicado y necesariamente innato, con el cual sólo unos pocos nacen, con aquel regalo o maldición, desde el punto de vista que se quiera ver.

Pero ahora estaba ahí Fiyero, diciéndole, con lo que ella quería creer era sinceridad, que le importaba su vida.

Era estúpido, no debía permitírselo, pero casi sintió ganas de llorar, pero ni siquiera dejó que el picor detrás de sus globos oculares provocara el nacimiento de una sola lágrima. No era el momento ni el lugar indicado, ni con la persona indicada, además, ella no podía darse el lujo de llorar. Sus propias lágrimas quemaban como el fuego. ¡Que maldición! Sin otra opción más que suprimir las más intensas emociones, ya fueran de alegría o dolor, las cuales no sabían manifestarse de otra forma más que en lágrimas, cuando más fuertes eran.

—¿Elphaba?— la llamó Fiyero, desconcertado por el repentino silencio. Ella mantenía desviada la miraba. Observaba con indiferencia su bebida —¿Qué pasa? ¿He dicho algo malo?— añadió el joven, repasando sus palabras, pero sin encontrar una causa al repentino decaimiento de Elphie.

—No, para nada— murmuró ella. Retomó la calma, y cuando sintió que en su voz ya no había rastros de estremecimiento que la hicieran quebrarse, se decidió a hablar.

—Creo que ya te conté bastante de mi… ¿Qué hay de ti?— Fiyero estuvo apunto de protestar. Lo que ella le había dicho no era nada que él no supiera, pero al final desistió. Si ella quería mantenerse al margen, al menos por ahora, así lo haría. A alguien como Elphaba no se le podían sacar las palabras ni a golpes. Debía ganarse otra vez su confianza, hacerle saber, no con palabras ni promesas, que para él, aunque fuera el capitán de la Guardia o el mismísimo Mago, no era una malvada bruja a la cual se tuviera que apresar.

—Pues nada— dijo Fiyero, encogiéndose de hombros, sin darse cuenta de que estaba imitando los movimientos de Elphaba —Todos quedaron muy tristes y desconcertados cuando abandonaste Shiz. Boq estaba que no lo calentaba ni el sol. Nessa estaba inconsolable, y después comenzó a reprochar sobre ti a todas horas por someterla al dolor de la separación. Glinda cayó en depresión por varias semanas, incluso el engreído de Avaric dijo que extrañaba ver tu verde presencia deambular por los pasillos de la universidad y debatiendo las aburridas clases con los catedráticos. Decía que sobretodo extrañaba discutir contigo—

—¡Vaya!— exclamo Elphaba, sorprendida de tanta congoja después de su partida. Y ella que creía que nadie notaría su ausencia.

—Aunque no lo creas, al final muchos nos encariñamos contigo— confesó Fiyero, sin darse cuenta de sus palabras. Elphaba sintió una sensación de calor, como vapor ardiente que se extendía por su cuello hasta concentrarse en sus mejillas y sus orejas, pero hizo todo lo posible por ignorarlo y dejar que pasara. Por primera vez en su vida agradeció el hecho de ser verde, porque así no se notaba cuando se sonrojaba.

—Todos nos graduamos. Glinda y yo fuimos a Ciudad Esmeralda invitados por Madame Morrible. Glinda comenzó a trabajar junto al Mago y con Morrible, y después el pueblo la nombro "Glinda, la bondadosa" hasta que el Mago lo hizo oficial. Aunque no lo creas, me costó un poco de trabajo ganármelo, pero al final me ascendieron a capitán de la Guardia, y después Glinda anunció nuestra fiesta de compromiso. ¡Yo ni siquiera lo sabía! Estábamos en una conferencia de prensa cuando me dijo _"¡Sorpresa! aprovecho para decirte que ya estamos comprometidos_"— exclamó Fiyero entre risas. Elphaba esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, más de nostalgia que de otra cosa —Como ves, mi vida no ha sido tan interesante como la tuya— añadió.

—¿Y Glinda? ¿Cómo esta ella?— inquirió Elphaba con interés.

—Bien. Dice que no podría estar más feliz. Seguido dice que te extraña y que espera que estés bien—

—¿No iras a decirle que me has visto, verdad?— preguntó Elphaba, diciéndole con la mirada que no se le ocurriera decir una sola palabra.

—Me gustaría hacerlo. Se moriría de felicidad, pero… pienso que tú no quieres que le cuente nada—

—Piensas bien— contestó ella.

—Es tu decisión, y la respeto, aunque no estoy de acuerdo—

—¿Y tu boda? ¿Cuándo se casan?— se aventuró a preguntar la Bruja, más para desembarazase del tema anterior.

—Ni idea. Aun no fijamos fecha, pero creo que Glinda se quiere casar lo más pronto posible— puntualizó Fiyero de una forma que a Elphie le sonó un poco automática, como si le hubieran preguntado eso muchas veces y tuviera ensayada ya una respuesta, mientras miraba hacia otro lado, con los ojos perdidos en algún punto de la estancia.

—No pareces muy seguro— susurró ella, sin saber por qué decía aquello. ¡Era horrible el sólo sugerirlo! Era terrible lo que estaba diciendo, tanto que no podía creerlo salir de si misma. ¡Por Oz!, estaba sembrando la duda en la cabeza de un joven comprometido, que obviamente aun se debatía entre tomar o no aquella decisión y responsabilidad tan grande. Aquello podía ser fatal, si él le tomaba la palabra, pero por otro lado, sí tenia dudas, lo mejor era que lo pensara bien, antes de cometer un error. Nuevamente se sintió la mala del cuento, por su necesidad de decir las cosas de frente, transparentes, siempre sin saber si aquello perjudicaba más que ayudar.

—Yo… bueno, supongo que me asusta un poco el matrimonio, como a todos los hombres— se justificó Fiyero, y tuvo que tragar saliva, por si no era cierto.

—¿Tan terrible es dejar a miles de mujeres por una sola?— preguntó Elphaba ingeniosamente, tratando de arreglar el asunto, sin embargo, sus palabras provocaron todo lo contrario y una respuesta inesperada para ambos.

—Supongo que no, sólo cuando la amas— murmuró él. Elphaba se aterrorizó. ¿Acaso no la amaba, a Glinda? Y si no era así, ¿Por qué le estaba dando falsas ilusiones a la pobre? Ella sabía bien lo doloroso que era hacerse falsas esperanzas y después caer a la realidad (vamos, que había convivido con ese tipo de incomodas y desagradables situaciones desde que nació), y eso era algo que no le deseaba a nadie. Ahora sentía que por su culpa Fiyero comenzaba a dudar de su compromiso con Glinda, su vieja amiga. ¡Por su culpa! Si esto se salía de las manos, ella quería destrozada. ¡Por su culpa! ¡Siempre tenía que equivocarse en todo! pensó Elphaba, maldiciéndose mentalmente, hasta que no lo soporto más.

Se levantó bruscamente. Las patas de la silla chirriaron contra el suelo y apenas fue capaz de balbucear unas palabras mientras corría a tomar su escoba.

—Ha sido suficiente charla. Ya tienes lo que quieres. Me voy, y no me vuelvas a buscar, Fiyero— dijo ella encaminándose precipitadamente hacia la puerta.

—¡Elphie! ¡Espera! ¡No puedes irte así como así!— exclamó él, viendo a través de la claraboya como una torrencial lluvia comenzaba a caer pesadamente sobre la ciudad.

—¿Enserio? Sólo mírame— lo desafío ella mientras corría escaleras abajo, haciendo que la vieja estructura se balanceara peligrosamente.

—¡No, no es por eso!— grito él siguiéndola a toda prisa y tropezando un par de veces. Cuando iba a medio camino, Elphaba ya estaba llegando a la salida. Abrió el portón y estuvo apunto de poner un pie afuera.

—¡Está lloviendo!— exclamo él, alcanzándola en la salida. Por supuesto, Elphaba se había detenido en seco, pero el viento había arrastrado consigo un par de gotas de lluvia que fueron a dar contra las manos de Elphaba, la cual saltó, gruñó y soltó un par de palabrotas, como si le hubiese caído aceite hirviendo o los residuos de la ceniza aun encendida de un cigarrillo.

—Sí, ya me di cuenta— contestó furiosa, cerrando la puerta de un golpe que hizo estremecer las desgastadas ventanas. Se miró obsesivamente las manos, restregándolas contra la tela de su vestido para quitar todo rastro de agua, mientras esperaba que el ardor bajara.

—¿Estás bien?— pregunto él, acercándosele —Déjame ver—

—No, no es nada— se resistió ella, pero contra su voluntad, Fiyero tomó entre sus manos las verdosas manos de ella y las miró con detenimiento, buscando alguna herida provocada por el agua. Lo único que encontró fueron un par de puntos ligeramente rojos en los lugares en donde habían caído las gotas de agua. Siempre le había parecido extraña la condición de la piel de Elphaba con respecto al agua, pero parecía ser que de verdad la lastimaba. Si eso podía causarle unas diminutas gotas de agua, no sabía lo que pudiera llegar a pasar si le aventaban un cubo de agua o la arrojaban a un río. Seguro el agua actuaba como una especie de corrosivo ácido contra su piel. Sobre todo aquello, había olvidado la suavidad de la piel de Elphaba, tan sensible e hidratada con aceite de coco, y fue agradable para el tacto recordar aquella sensación.

—¿Te duele?— pregunto él, levantando la mirada y observando los oscuros ojos de ella. Hasta ahora, no había notado que tenía el iris de un color grueso, profundamente marrón, dentro de la forma almendrada y elegante de sus ojos, revestidos de tupidas pestañas que se alzaban sobre sus verdes parpados como las alas de una mariposa.

—No, ya no— susurró ella, apartando sus manos de las de él. Casi con desesperación, volteó hacia la puerta. Las terribles y enormes gotas de lluvia chocaban con fuerza contra los cristales del portón. Salir ahora era algo imposible para ella. Podía tratar de derrocar al Mago, leer el difícil y desconocido lenguaje de La Grimeria, darle alas a los monos, hacer que una escoba vuele o sumir a toda una nación en el terror, pero era una niña indefensa al lado de la lluvia; para ella el agua era un enemigo con el cual ni siquiera podía darse el lujo de pensar en luchar. Eso sí que era una limitación.

Había estado toda su vida evitando el agua, arreglándoselas con enormes paraguas, evitando llorar a toda costa y bañándose en aceite de coco para mantenerse limpia, pero era difícil arreglárselas cuando estas en un edificio que apenas conoces junto a alguien como Fiyero, con una revolución entre manos, una multitud enfurecida que busca verte muerta, y con la lluvia como el más grande e implacable enemigo, como un basto carcelero que baja desde el cielo.

—Creo que por hoy no podrás salir, por mucho que quieras— murmuró Fiyero con cierta alegría por poder retenerla un poco más.

—Supongo que no… pero, ¿Qué voy a hacer?— se preguntó ella, arrojando la pregunta al aire, sin ningún destinatario en especial, sin embargo Fiyero tomó para él la pregunta, como si se tratase de una partícula invisible de la voz de Elphaba, flotando en el aire.

—¿Cómo que qué vas a hacer? Quedarte aquí, por supuesto— ella se volvió hacia él, mirándolo confundida. Fiyero sonrío con franqueza —Mi querida Elphie, ¿tú crees que te dejaría así como así a pasar la noche sin un techo? ¡Por supuesto que no! Te ofrezco mi departamento, todo el tiempo que quieras— le extendió las llaves —Está horrendo, lo sé, pero…—

—No, gracias. Puedo dormir en cualquier otro sitio— contestó ella con orgullo.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Dónde? ¿En las escaleras? ¿O saldrás con está lluvia? Ya he visto el daño que te causa— dijo negando con la cabeza —Claro que no. No lo permitiré. Vamos, no seas orgullosa, además no tienes otra opción más que aceptar mi oferta— Elphaba suspiró resignada y murmuro un "está bien". Fiyero la condujo nuevamente al departamento.

—Mira, aquí hay un par de cobijas para que no pases frío. También una almohada; es de plumas— decía al tiempo que extendía las cobijas sobre la cama y golpeaba suavemente la almohada.

—No tienes que hacer esto— dijo ella, apenada e incomoda.

—Lo hago con mucho gusto— dijo sonriéndole. Ella no supo si responder a la sonrisa, y tampoco se dio cuenta si al final lo hizo o no.

Fiyero se dirigió a la puerta junto con Elphaba y le entregó las llaves.

—Puedes quedarte el tiempo que gustes. Vendré mañana temprano—

—No tienes que molestarte. Para mañana ya me habré ido—

—Lo dudo, no con esta lluvia. A juzgar por el clima, lloverá un par de días más. Ya sabes que por estas fechas el clima se pone como loco— Elphaba se quedó callada, sin saber qué decir. Le costaba pensar las palabras y cuando lo lograba, estas se enrollaban en su lengua. Era difícil hablar cuando Fiyero sonreía de esa manera tan… como sea.

Al final, ella le tendió la mano para estrecharle la suya, a modo de despedida y de agradecimiento. Casi de inmediato, él se la aferró con fuerza y la miró directamente al rostro, que ahora parecía, extrañamente, más descubierto, y lo que vio provocó que se estremeciera, como invadido por un escalofrió helado o los más intensos síntomas de una fiebre, en forma simultanea y aguda, por la forma y la magnitud de la necesidad de ella, cualquiera que esta fuera, porque Fiyero no pudo adivinarla.

—Bien, te veo mañana. Descansa, y buenas noches— le dijo, soltándola y dándose la vuelta para salir, pero cuando estuvo apunto de cerrar la puerta tras de él, Elphaba lo detuvo.

—¡Fiyero!… gracias— dijo ella, sonriendo como no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo. Él le devolvió la sonrisa, satisfecho.

—Cuando gustes, Elphie— y acto seguido, cerró la puerta. Elphaba lo escuchó bajar las escaleras y después salir. Por pura inercia, corrió hacia la ventana, abrió un poco las rotas cortinas y vio a Fiyero correr entre las calles, cubriéndose de la lluvia con las manos. Sólo cuando se perdió de su vista en medio de la oscuridad y las apremiantes gotas, Elphaba se dio el lujo de reír, con una mezcla de nerviosismo y alegría.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué tal? ¿Muy rosa? xD espero que no<strong>**, me salió natural, y la verdad me gustó mucho como quedó este capitulo. Y bueno, aquí estoy nuevamente. Es la primera vez que actualizo tan rápido, ¡pero es que ya no podía esperar! Wicked me tiene OBSESIONADA.**

**En fin, aclarando; estoy leyendo por segunda vez Wicked, para refrescar los detalles, sobretodo tratándose de la geografía de Oz. He usado algunas ideas y lugares que menciona el libro (como las partes de la ciudad que Fiyero y Elphie recorren), y usando algunos detalles del ambiente y las escenas para adecuarlo a la trama.**

**¡Y estoy tan feliz! Una de mis lectoras (Mariana Maroevich) me envió el link para leer "Hijo de Bruja", la continuación de Wicked. Prácticamente me dio mi regalo de Navidad *o* ¡no puedo esperar para leerlo! Comenzaré a hacerlo una vez que terminé de leer otra vez Wicked. Es más, gracias a Mariana y a la emoción que me causa saber más de Liir, ayer, mientras leía Wicked en el parque, ¡me golpeó de lleno la inspiración con dos ideas para otros dos fanfics! (que sí serían mucho más cortos que este y el próximo que subiré, también de Wicked). **

**En fin, probablemente tardé un poco más en subir el próximo capitulo, porque con estos fanfics he descuidado mis demás historias de Inuyasha y Blood+, e incluso la universidad; últimamente sólo pienso en más y más escenas y más trama, tanto que el otro día se me olvidó por completo que tenía tarea y casi ruego al Señor porque ya se acaben las clases para volver a casa y seguir escribiendo.**

**En fin, muchas gracias a quienes se dan el tiempo de leer esta historia y gracias a Eylillythia, quien nunca falta con un review. Y también gracias a Alessandra Cintrell por ayudarme con la traducción del titulo (sin ella habría hecho el ridículo xD). Y por cierto, el titulo significa: "Conociéndola". **

**Me despido**

**Agatha Romaniev **


	3. Do you remember me?

**Do you remember me?**

Las siguientes dos horas las pasó inmersa en la incertidumbre y observando discretamente por la ventana, asomándose entre los cristales y la cortina como una vieja cotilla. No había una sola alma que rondase las calles a esas horas y con semejante lluvia, pero con la desconfianza aun a flor de piel, esperaba ver aparecer en el horizonte a un ejercito de soldados en su búsqueda y arresto, liderados por un impetuoso Fiyero, después de que este avisara la ubicación de la Malvada Bruja del Oeste (fácilmente atrapada) y finalmente a merced de la ley gracias al clima, pero pasaron las horas, y ni apareció ni sucedió nada.

—Siempre pensando en conspiraciones, Elphie— se reprendió ella, dejando la ventana en paz y caminando a la cama. Aventó su sombrero en la mesita de noche y se dejó caer pesadamente sobre el colchón. Se sentía _tan_ bien… a pesar de que su espalda resentía los ligeros piquetes de algunos resortes sueltos, después de haber pasado tanto tiempo sin dormir en una cama de verdad, conformándose con el suelo, la hierba o incluso dentro de un árbol hueco, aquel viejo colchón bien podía compararse con alguna nube del paraíso cobijándola en su regazo.

Se acostó de lado, se removió un poco y cuando estuvo cómoda se quedó quieta. Se echó las cobijas encima, un poco más cómoda; necesitaba peso encima para poder quedarse quieta y dormir. Aun así, mantuvo los ojos abiertos y sus sentidos alertas ante cualquier sonido sospechoso, pero no escuchó nada, sólo la lluvia golpeando la claraboya y un par de truenos que atravesaron la serenidad del ambiente.

Si Fiyero hubiese pensado denunciarla, la Guardia ya habría llegado por ella desde hace al menos media hora.

Finalmente, y sin que Fiyero se diera cuenta, se había ganado la confianza de Elphaba al no denunciarla, teniéndola tan cerca y a su merced.

—Por supuesto que no. Fiyero no sería capaz. Él no— murmuró Elphaba, sonriendo apenas y sin darse cuenta, debatiéndose entre la conciencia y la inconciencia.

Esa noche Fiyero soñó con Elphaba, y quizás ella soñó con él, pero si fue así, ninguno de los dos pudo recordarlo.

* * *

><p>Elphaba despertó más o menos temprano, casi a las ocho de la mañana. Despertó entre gruñidos y con las pesadas sabanas encima de ella, las cuales apartó de un manotazo. Estuvo unos momentos en medio de un conflicto por mantenerse despierta o dormir un rato más, pero al final se levantó, a pesar de que hacia frío y hubiese preferido quedarse enrollada entre las cálidas cobijas. Se tallaba los ojos y gemía de flojera. Se sentía cómoda sobre el colchón, hasta que cayó en la cuenta de que <em>estaba<em> en un colchón.

—¡¿Qué demonios?— exclamó levantándose de golpe, recordando en un santiamén lo que había pasado, cómo había llegado ahí y por qué estaba ahí. Tenía que salir irse rápido. Fiyero dijo que regresaría temprano y ella para ese entonces ya tendría que haberse ido, pero estaba ahí, perdiendo el tiempo. Se acomodó el vestido, se ajustó el corsé y corrió a coger su escoba. Se precipitó hacia la puerta pero recordó que se había olvidado de su inseparable sombrero, así que regresó a toda prisa, pero un constante golpeteo en las ventanas y la claraboya la distrajo. Levantó la vista hacia ella y vio el cielo nublado y profundamente gris, y llovía a cantaros, aun más fuerte que en la noche.

—¡Carajo!— exclamó rabiosa, conciente de que por mucho que quisiera, no podía moverse de ahí. Afuera llovía como los mil demonios; salir sería un suicidio.

Se dejó caer con resignación en la silla, la cual por poco estuvo apunto de ceder. Elphaba se talló el ganchudo puente de su nariz, pensando en alguna solución. Revolvió el lugar pero no encontró ni siquiera un periódico viejo con el cual taparse (aunque habría sido una tontería). Sin un paraguas adecuado ni nada con que cubrirse, se resignó a quedarse ahí tal y como Fiyero se lo había ofrecido.

Sólo se quedaría hasta que dejara de llover. Después se iría para siempre y no volvería a ver a Fiyero. Lo que menos quería era ponerlo en peligro con aquella complicidad que él le brindaba. Él tenía que volver a sus tareas, cazarla a ella, y ella tenía que volver a tomar la revolución entre sus manos y huir, a preparar su golpe maestro y a derrocar al tiránico Mago.

* * *

><p>Estuvo un buen rato tratando de descifrar algunos conjuros de la Grimeria, los cuales se le resistían desde hace algunas semanas, pero era imposible concentrarse. Ante cualquier ruido Elphaba terminaba volteando hacia la puerta o corriendo a la ventana, pensando que la Guardia finalmente había llegado por ella, pero siempre se trataba de algún transeúnte corriendo por las aceras mojadas o alguna rata explorando las escaleras, o simplemente la rutinaria vida de los más pobres ciudadanos de Esmeralda, que incluso con aquella lluvia, no podían darse el lujo de faltar a sus miserables y degradantes trabajos, a cambio de cantidades absurdamente modestas.<p>

Si era sincera, no estaba esperando a la Guardia, a los gales, ni al ejército… estaba esperando a Fiyero, aceptó Elphaba, mirando una vez más por la ventana. Se sorprendió a si misma encontrándose vagamente acobardada o temerosa, como si tuviera miedo de que Fiyero no fuera a llegar, como le había prometido que haría.

Las gotas de lluvia golpeaban el cristal con fuerza. En un pequeño lapso de paranoia, la Bruja creyó que las gotas terminarían por resquebrajar el viejo cristal e inundar la estancia poco a poco, pero eso era una tontería. Últimamente pensaba muchas tonterías. Elphaba posó su mano en la ventana. Podía sentir la presión que ejercían las gotas de lluvia al chocar con el vidrio, y era relajante el ligero tintineo de las vibraciones que hacían temblar los cristales cuando las gotas se impulsaban con fuerza y chocaban de lleno contra ella. Nunca había corrido bajo la lluvia, nunca había sentido la agradable sensación de un baño en un bochornoso día de verano, ni experimentado la sensación casi de renacimiento y divinidad cuando se dejaba caer la lluvia sobre uno, según lo que la gente común y corriente dice; la gente _normal_.

Bueno, para ella no podía ser agradable. Sumergirse en una tina sería sumergirse en un baño de acido sulfúrico que la carcomería hasta los huesos en cuestión de segundos. Con aquella perturbadora imagen en su mente, quitó su mano del cristal, y a lo lejos pudo ver una pequeña figura que corría entre las calles a toda prisa, resguardado bajo un enorme paraguas que el viento amenazaba con voltear.

—_Fiyero_— murmuró Elphaba, observando como el hombre rápidamente cruzaba la calle y se acercaba al portón, abriendo la puerta. A los pocos segundos y después de adivinar su trayectoria en las escandalosas escaleras, alguien llamó detrás de la puerta.

—¿Quién es?— preguntó Elphaba con recelo, acercando su oído a la puerta. Sabía perfectamente que era Fiyero, pero sería muy incomodo para ella decir que lo había visto llegar, y a Fiyero le parecería muy extraño que Elphaba le abriera a cualquiera.

—Soy yo, Fiyero— contestó él, aun detrás de la puerta. Elphaba fue a buscar las llaves y abrió la puerta, mientras él sacudía el paraguas en lo alto de las escaleras, procurando mantener alejado de ella la saplicadera de agua. Lo dejó pasar. El hombre rápidamente se dirigió a la mesa y dejó varias bolsas sobre ella.

—¿Cómo estas, Elphie? ¿Dormiste bien?— le preguntó él precipitadamente y con una sonrisa. Elphaba apenas y estaba logrando organizar sus palabras cuando Fiyero volvió a atacarla con preguntas —¿No tuviste frío?—

—No. Dormí bien, como no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo— murmuró Elphaba, sintiéndose extraña, ligeramente conmocionada e incomoda. Fiyero se movía de un lado a otro; recargando el paraguas en la pared, acomodando las bolsas, quitándose el saco de militar, el cual estaba un poco mojado. Elphaba apenas lo seguía con la mirada, y se sorprendió a si misma encontrándose con los brazos cruzados y fuertemente apretados contra el pecho.

—¿Segura que no tienes frío?— preguntó Fiyero, observando la posición de ella, mientras se le acercaba. Sin pensarlo, él comenzó a frotar gentilmente los dos brazos de la Bruja, para proporcionarle un poco de calor, pero en lugar de relajarla, Elphaba se tensó, tembló un poco y su piel se puso de gallina; Fiyero atribuyó aquello como un signo del frío que hacia, gracias a la lluvia. Seguramente se debía estar congelando, pensó él.

Elphaba sintió como si su alma, aquel ente en el que no terminaba de creer, se hubiese desprendido de su cuerpo, escurriéndose por sus hombros, su abdomen y resbalando por sus flacas piernas, como reprochándole _"__¿ya __ves __que __sí __existo?_". Eran extrañas y un poco curiosas las tonterías que uno puede llegar a pensar cuando se está nervioso y el cuerpo mantiene la máxima expectación.

—No, estoy bien, Fiyero— contestó ella, incomoda y medio estática. Fiyero se detuvo en seco y se acercó a la mesa.

—Mira, he traído comida. Lo siento, seguro te has quedado sin desayunar. Nunca dejo comida aquí porque paso mucho tiempo sin venir y termina echándose a perder— explicó mientras sacaba el contenido de las bolsas —He traído algunas papas. Pan, naranjas, limones, mantequilla, leche, huevos. Algunos tomates… ¿Qué mas hay por aquí? ¡Ah, vinagre! Lechuga; no sé si te guste la ensalada. En lo personal a mi me encanta. También he traído crema de azafrán, sé que te gusta— dijo mientras acomodaba los alimentos en los estantes de la cocina. Elphaba arqueó una ceja, confundida; el precio de la crema de azafrán estaba por los cielos —He traído un poco de todo. Quiero que estés cómoda— dijo mientras se volvía hacia ella y le sonreía.

—No te hubieras molestado. No me quedaré aquí por mucho tiempo—

—Lo dudo… con esta lluvia— exclamó él, mirando hacia la claraboya.

—Sólo me he quedado aquí para no dejarte plantado. Puedo conjurar cualquier hechizo de la Grimeria y _¡puf!_, desapareceré— contestó haciendo con expresión exagerada.

—¡Elphie, no te creo nada! Si realmente hubieras querido irte, lo hubieras hecho desde hace un buen rato— argumentó Fiyero. Elphaba torció la boca al verse evidenciada.

—Lo odio, pero tienes toda la razón. Aun no domino todos los hechizos de la Grimeria. En realidad, domino muy pocos— confesó ella con tono cansado —Creo que no la entiendo; las oraciones y las letras se rompen entre sí y yo las leo como poesía. Me gusta el sonido de las palabras, no sé por qué. Funcionan, cuando yo las leo, es de lo único de lo que puedo estar segura—

—La dichosa Grimeria… ¿Fue el libro que le robaste al Mago, verdad?— inquirió Fiyero, observando con detenimiento el enorme volumen que descansaba en la mesa. A simple vista parecía un libro viejo y maltratado. Forrado en piel, de un color profundamente rojo, tan oscuro que se asemejaba al púrpura (los más supersticiosos aseguraban que estaba forrado con piel humana), y en lo alto de la tapa, con letras doradas de rebuscadas formas, estaba un titulo imposible de descifrar, ya que ese idioma, que él lo supiera, no existía, pero sabía que el libro estaba escrito en una lengua muerta, o extranjera; el idioma de la brujería, según se dice. Supuso que el titulo sería simplemente "_La __Grimeria_".

Se dio la libertad de abrir el libro, en una pagina al azar, y lo que vio lo dejó con la boca abierta. Las palabras, de extrañas formas y delicados trazos, se movían y flotaban de un lado a otro como si tuviesen vida propia. A veces formaban lo que parecían palabras y oraciones completas, pero Fiyero no pudo entenderlas. Más bien parecían garabatos hechos por cualquier niño. Se quedaban quietas unos instantes y después volvían a arremolinarse unas sobre otras, como una colonia de hormigas plateadas sobre tierra púrpura, como si las palabras cambiaran de idea mientras se les miraba. Volvió a abrir otra página, donde había unas ilustraciones. Había un ángel dibujado, que batía las alas con gracia y dulzura. Las alas se plegaban hacia arriba y hacia abajo, y por un momento a Fiyero le pareció que el ángel le sonreía en una versión descarada de la beatitud.

—Un hombre como él no debe tener en su poder un libro tan peligroso como este— argumentó ella, apartando el libro de la vista de Fiyero y guardándolo en su bolsa, como si el pesado volumen pudiese tentar también al capitán.

—Pero, que yo sepa, no es capaz de leerlo— tartamudeó él, aun conmocionado por la imagen del ángel.

—Así es, más o menos. Puede leerlo, pero no hacerlo _funcionar_, porque no tiene poderes. A pesar de que es un libro de _su __mundo_, no puede controlarlo. Por eso me llamó. Soy la única que puede entenderlo, y aun así, en ocasiones me cuesta trabajo—

—No lo entiendo. ¿Cómo es que puedes leerlo?— preguntó, intrigado —Si los garabatos que están ahí están escritos en el idioma que se habla en su mundo, si tú eres de Oz, ¿Cómo eres capaz de descifrarlo? ¿Nunca te lo has preguntado? Tal vez sólo crees poder leerlo… ¡No te enojes conmigo!— exclamó.

—Me alegra saber que aun _piensas_, después de tantos años. Con respecto a tu pregunta, ni yo misma lo sé…— contestó ella, con serenidad, porque también, muchas veces, se había preguntado lo mismo que Fiyero. Por otro lado, él se sintió extrañamente feliz de que Elphaba notara que, a pesar de haber estado tanto tiempo conviviendo con Glinda (la cual tenía la cabeza llena de pájaros), él aun tuviera la capacidad de pensar, cosa en la cual Elphaba lo ayudó mucho cuando estuvieron en la universidad.

—No sé si realmente lo entiendo o no— añadió ella —La primera vez que lo vi, sólo lo tomé, creí encontrar el hechizo de levitación que quería el Mago, y terminé dándoles alas a esos pobres monos. Gran error— exclamó, haciendo una mueca exagerada —No es un libro bonito; valioso, pero peligroso—

—Entonces, eso comprueba que tú sí eres una…— tartamudeó Fiyero, bajando la voz conforme pronunciaba la frase.

—¿Una qué?— espetó ella, imaginándose ya por dónde iba el asunto.

—Pues, tú sabes, una _verdadera_ Bruja— se animó a decir finalmente, tomando el valor de pronunciar aquella palabra frente a ella. Actualmente y después de todo lo que había pasado, la palabra "bruja" era un término despectivo; era mucho peor ser juzgado de bruja que de asesino, violador o ladrón. Las hechiceras (como Glinda), eran mucho mejor vistas; mujeres que recurrían a sortilegios y conjuros con un fin desinteresado y humilde, dedicadas al bien de su comunidad. El término bruja usualmente se usaba para referirse a mujeres que conocían el arte de la magia y la hechicería, pero que lo usaban para su propio beneficio o con malas intenciones. En otros casos, se solía usar para referirse a mujeres adulteras, prostitutas o mujeres de moral muy laxa, comparándolas con una especie de súcubo o, precisamente, una bruja, valiéndose de hechizos y sortilegios para robar la vitalidad de los hombres y los débiles.

Elphaba se quedó un momento en silencio, inexpresiva, y de pronto echó la cabeza hacia atrás y comenzó a carcajearse. Fiyero abrió los ojos como platos, un poco sobresaltado. No sabía si le había salido natural o si era apropósito, como para burlarse de la situación o de su ingenuidad, pero su risa era como las sonoras carcajadas de las brujas que se describen en los cuentos infantiles. Escalofriantes, descaradas y un poco contagiosas; la tentación de reír y divertirse de las fechorías como eran capaces de hacerlo ellas. La placentera tentación que susurra dulcemente al oído de los más vulnerables e incita a probar el sabor de la perversidad.

—Sí, supongo que soy una Bruja— contestó ella entre pequeñas risas.

—¿Malvada?— inquirió él, dándole la sensación de que la chica se burlaba de él.

—Depende de qué consideres como maldad. Si ser verde y levantarse contra el Mago es maldad, entonces sí, soy malvada hasta la medula— dijo ella, dejando ver entre sus ojos cierto enigma o misterio, porque ella misma aun no lograba descifrar aquel concepto moral que siempre la había perseguido. En realidad, en ese momento se sintió un poco vulnerable —Tengo hambre, prepararé algo— exclamó de pronto, levantándose y dirigiéndose a la cocina.

A Fiyero le pareció extraña y casi bizarra la escena. La Malvada Bruja del Oeste preparándose el desayuno como si nada. Era casi tierno verla untar la mantequilla en el pan mientras pelaba una naranja, al tiempo que el dulzón aroma ácido del fruto comenzaba a inundar la estancia.

Él ya había desayunado, y ella de alguna forma parecía saberlo, porque no le importó comer sola y no le ofreció o nada (o tal vez simplemente no se le ocurrió). Se sentó en la mesa para almorzar, en silencio. Ambos se mantuvieron callados un rato, pero Fiyero no pudo evitar hacerle una reclamación que desde hacía rato pugnaba por salir de su boca, de hecho, desde la noche anterior.

—¿Por qué nos abandonaste?— inquirió de golpe, mientras ella mordisqueaba uno de los gajos de la naranja.

—¿Qué?— exclamó ella, un poco sorprendida, pero después se encogió de hombros —Los quería demasiado como para ponerlos en peligro—

—¿Enserio?—

—Enserio. No soy tan mala, ni tan fría como aparento. También tengo sentimientos— levantó ambas cejas, como si le estuviese reprochando algo, aunque no supo qué —Ataqué al Mago, le robé, atenté contar el Palacio y me convertí en una prófuga, en una Bruja. ¿Sabes que las bombas que estallaron hace unos días, en el campo de prisiones para Animales, al sur de nuestra querida Ciudad Esmeralda, fue cosa mía? Yo misma preparé las bombas (con un poco de ayuda de la Grimeria, claro) y mandé ponerlas ahí— soltó Elphaba, arrepintiéndose de inmediato, pensando si no estaría hablando demasiado… ¡pero que más daba! Era la Malvada Bruja del Oeste. Confesara o no, de todas maneras sería condenada, en caso de que la atraparan.

—¡Vaya! Que chica tan ruda resultaste. Jugando a la _dama __rebelde_— exclamó Fiyero con sorna —Con eso me diste un fuerte dolor de cabeza y un par de buenas desveladas. No paraba el movimiento en el ejército—

—¿Qué esperabas?— espetó ella —¿Qué llegara a Shiz convocando una sublevación estudiantil?— Elphaba se carcajeó ante la idea —No. Aquello iba más allá de cualquier revuelta adolescente. Mantenerme en contacto con cualquiera de ustedes los habría llevado directo a la horca. Tú lo sabes mejor que yo, _Capitán_. Los insurrectos somos fuertemente condenados, y lo son aun más sus cómplices, amigos y familiares. Ni siquiera deberías estar aquí—

Fiyero no quiso hablar más, se sintió un poco ofendido con aquellas palabras. Ella tampoco quiso seguir con la conversación. Su mensaje había sido bastante claro. No quería su presencia, no ahí. ¿Qué era lo que realmente lo había herido? Se preguntó Fiyero en sus adentros. No eran sus palabras, o el sutil reproche que le mandaba por el hecho de que estaba ahí con ella, arriesgándose, cuando debería estar buscándola, o arrestándola, no trayéndole el desayuno ni dándole un techo donde quedarse. Lo que lo había herido, y se sorprendió al darse cuenta de ello, era el hecho de que no lo tenía contemplado, y nunca lo había tenido incluido en su vida, proyectos, o el rumbo que pudiera tomar esta. Al igual que no había incluido a ninguno de sus amigos en Shiz (aunque en realidad habrían sido muy malos terroristas; Glinda, con su delicada y remilgada forma de andar, no habría soportado pasar ni una noche a la intemperie, y Nessa, con su invalidez, había que aceptarlo, era inútil a la hora de huir de un ejercito o una multitud frenética. ¿Boq? Demasiado tímido y un poco miedoso). Después de todo, Elphaba siempre había sido la Reina del Solitario.

Elphie siguió comiendo, y durante todo el rato evitó cruzar la mirada con la de Fiyero. Para cuando acordaron, ya pasaba de la media mañana. Él tenía que volver. Sería extraño para sus subordinados que él se tomara tanto tiempo de descanso en horas de trabajo, así que se despidió de Elphaba y le dijo que volvería, pero no le dijo cuándo.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente no volvió, y tampoco al siguiente, y como llovía sin parar y Elphaba no lograba leer ni una palabra más de la Grimeria, aburrida y fastidiada, decidió limpiar el departamento. Después de todo, seguramente estaría encerrada ahí unos cuantos días más. No usó agua, por supuesto. Toda la mañana y armada con trapos viejos, estuvo quitando el polvo de los pocos muebles. Barrió la estancia con su escoba voladora y lavó algunos platos, aunque sólo dejó que el chorro de agua les cayera encima y los dejo ahí a que se secaran solos.<p>

Fiyero la visitó el día siguiente. Explicó que no había logrado zafarse de ninguna forma los días anteriores, pero la realidad era que él había tenido dudas en ir a verla. Hubieran sido tres días seguidos visitándola, y sabía que Elphaba podía llegar a fastidiarse de su presencia; era de ese tipo de chicas, muy escasas por cierto, que sobre la compañía, prefieren más la soledad para pensar, y en el caso de Elphaba, ella tenía mucho en que pensar; siempre estaba pensando. Si la fastidiaba, su vieja amiga era capaz de salir del departamento cubierta con un manto, arriesgándose bajo la lluvia, sin siquiera dejar una carta de despedida. Sabía que la joven sólo estaba buscando el momento preciso para escapar y desaparecer, y Fiyero no estaba dispuesto a que dejar que eso sucediera… aunque tampoco sabía aun cómo evitarlo.

Por otro lado, se sorprendió mucho cuando fue a verla. Parecía otro departamento, no pudo evitar decir. El lugar estaba limpio como nunca lo había estado; Elphaba había barrido todo y quitado el polvo. Fiyero ni siquiera recordaba que el sofá fuera café.

—¡Wow! ¡Dejaste este lugar reluciente!— exclamó él, mirando hacia todos lados. Ya no había telarañas en las esquinas de las paredes ni excremento de rata en los rincones.

—Bueno, por lo visto tendré que estar aquí al menos unos días más, así que lo mejor era limpiar un poco— contestó Elphaba mirando hacia la claraboya. La lluvia no daba tregua —A este lugar le faltaba un _toque_ femenino—

—¡Elphaba! Jamás creí que la palabra "_femenino_" fuera a salir de tu boca—

—No soy tan desaliñada como todos piensan— renegó —Bueno, tal vez un poco—

—Oh, sí. Recuerdo cuando te vi por primera vez en Shiz. Usabas un uniforme muy recatado y el cabello aprisionado en una apretada trenza, esas botas, esos lentes y unos vestidos de lo mas extraños— recordó Fiyero, sin saber cómo describir exactamente su apariencia en aquellos tiempos, sin correr el riesgo de ofenderla —Pero desde que fuiste "_Glindificada_", en lo personal, diría que te vistes mejor, y mira, ¡hasta usas lápiz labial!— añadió mirando sus labios.

—No seas adulador. Estas ropas no son más que harapos viejos— dijo mirándose el vestido y jugando con los hilos y pedazos deshilachados que colgaban de las mangas.

—Pues te ves de maravilla— insistió él.

—¿Acaso es un sarcasmo?— ella arqueó una ceja.

—Para nada— contestó. Elphaba se quedó un momento sin saber qué decir, temiendo que algún rubor traicionero apareciera en sus mejillas. Lo disimuló con un gruñido.

—Yo también recuerdo la primera vez que te vi— dijo mirando hacia arriba, al tiempo que se sentaba en la mesa, cerca de Fiyero —¡Casi me atropellas en ese estúpido carruaje!—

—Sí, lo recuerdo. Iba medio dormido y de pronto sólo escuché a alguien gritarme al oído y decirme: _"__¡Cuidado, __imbécil!__"__._ ¡Nadie me había hablado así nunca!— exclamó entre risas —¿Qué fue lo que te dije? Creo que me porté un poco pesado—

—Dijiste que no era tu intención, que lo más probable es que el cochero al ver "_verde_", lo había interpretado como señal de "_avanzar_"— Fiyero soltó la carcajada, recordando la ingeniosa broma, la cual en aquel entonces no hizo nada de gracia a la Bruja.

—En aquel entonces realmente eras un imbécil— añadió ella, sonriendo.

—¿Y ya no lo soy?— inquirió él, arqueando las cejas.

—Creo que no… no tanto— rectificó Elphaba, con un inusual tono gentil.

* * *

><p><strong>Tenía pensado publicar este capitulo ayer, para dedicárselo a mi papá. Justamente ayer se cumplió un año de su muerte, pero bueno, tuve tarea y un dolor de cabeza tremendo, así que lo hice hasta hoy.<strong>

**Este capitulo, de este fanfic que me ha gustado tanto, se lo dedico a Valdemar Arrieta Romero, que murió el 17 de octubre del 2010, y que a pesar de haber sido mi padrastro, fungió el papel de padre mucho mejor que mi padre biológico (¡como me hace falta que me diga cómo tratar a la bola de tarados con los que trato a diario!).**

**En fin, este capitulo me ha gustado mucho. No puedo evitarlo, adoro la pareja Fiyero x Elphaba, y estos pequeños detalles son cruciales para lo que se desarrollará un poco más adelante. Espero no estarme pasando de cursi ni tierna xD aunque de todas maneras, considero a Fiyero un poco tierno (y picarón también) en cuanto a su trato con Elphaba.**

**No ****tengo ****nada ****más ****que ****aclarar. ****Muchas ****gracias ****a ****Eylillythia ****que ****me ****ha ****estado ****mandando ****reviews ****sin ****falta; ****por ****cierto, ****me ****alegra ****que ****te ****haya ****gustado ****Wicked ****e ****Hijo ****de ****Bruja. ****Ahora ****que ****los ****has ****leído ****podrás ****darte ****una ****mejor ****idea ****del ****fanfic ****y ****darme ****una ****opinión ****más ****concreta.**

**Por ****cierto, ****la ****traducción ****del ****titulo ****sería ****más ****o ****menos **_**"**__**¿Te **__**acuerdas **__**de **__**mí?**__**" **_**o ****también **_**"**__**¿Me **__**recuerdas?**__**"**__**. **_**Sentí ****que ****era ****un ****titulo ****adecuado, ****porque ****mientras ****releía ****el ****capitulo, ****me ****di ****cuenta ****de ****que ****había ****remembranzas ****de ****la ****época ****de ****la ****universidad ****y ****nuevos ****descubrimientos ****de ****la ****personalidad ****de ****ambos, ****como ****si ****esta ****vez ****Fiyero ****y ****Elphaba ****estuviesen ****tratando ****de ****recordarse ****cómo ****eran ****hace ****cinco ****años, ****y ****comprobando ****hasta ****qué ****punto ****han ****cambiado ****los ****dos.**

**Me ****despido**

**Agatha ****Romaniev**


	4. Memoirs

**Memoirs**

La lluvia no paraba. Había ocasiones en las que se detenía unos minutos, y Elphaba pensaba seriamente en irse del departamento, pero las nubes se veían amenazadoras y después de un par de rayos de sol, volvía a llover copiosamente. Durante dos semanas estuvo así. La gente incluso había comenzado a culpar a la Malvada Bruja del Oeste por las lluvias, alegando que ella, con su magia negra, las estaba provocando, para inundar poco a poco cada rincón de Oz hasta matarlos, aunque en las cosechas del País Munchkin, los restos de lluvia que les llegaba del sur de Gillikin, les estaba cayendo de perlas.

En medio de las pequeñas inundaciones que se formaban en algunas calles de la ciudad, el ejercito, la preparación de su boda y las calumnias sobre la Bruja, que viajaban de boca en boca, y que Fiyero siempre tomaba como una ofensa, como si estuvieran dirigidas a él, el joven iba casi todos los días a verla. Llevaba comida y se quedaba a charlar con Elphaba. Le había comentado que Glinda estaba tan entusiasmada con la boda que ya había comenzado a decorar la casa en donde vivirían, en el elegante distrito de Goldhaven, e incluso a buscar su vestido de novia. Le comentaba también que en la guardia, fingía estarla buscando, dando órdenes falsas e inventando lugares donde supuestamente se había escuchado el rumor de haber visto a la Bruja.

—Me das mucho trabajo— bromeó en alguna ocasión.

Elphaba no hablaba tanto. En realidad no tenía mucho que comentar estando ahí encerrada, y no parecía estar muy dispuesta a dar grandes detalles sobre sus andanzas los últimos años. Aun no parecía confiar del todo en Fiyero, y él se daba cuenta, sorprendiéndose con el hecho de que aquello no terminaba de agradarle. En un par de ocasiones la Bruja se vio enfrascada con Fiyero en conversaciones morales y filosóficas, aunque breves, donde Elphaba mostraba una pasión por el tema que Fiyero no podía mas que admirar, porque el era más bien indiferente a las desgracias de los demás, como los Animales, por ejemplo, pero junto a Elphaba otra vez, comenzó a… _pensar_, tal vez un poco más. Y ahora que lo reflexionaba más detenidamente, desde que estuvo con ella en Shiz, fue Elphaba quien lo instruyó en aquel ejercicio, al igual que a Glinda, aunque esta parecía haber perdido con el tiempo aquella habilidad, o tal vez simplemente la escondía. Para ser su prometido, Fiyero no estaba seguro del todo.

Ella le explicó apasionadamente la causa por la cual luchaba. Le habló de los grandiosos y revolucionaros descubrimientos que hizo el doctor Dillamond y que se vieron interrumpidos cuando este fue despedido y desapareció para siempre. Elphaba insistía en que había sido asesinado por órdenes del Mago. Fiyero intentó averiguar si el doctor Dillamond había sido encarcelado en Sudaescaleras, como tantos otros Animales, pero no había registro alguno sobre el ingreso de una Cabra. Realmente lo habían desaparecido. Tal vez lo que el doctor Dillamond había descubierto era demasiado peligroso como para mantenerlo con vida, incluso encarcelado, o torturado hasta perder el don del habla. Al final de cuentas, y según lo que Elphaba decía acerca de las investigaciones de la Cabra, Dillamond había estado apunto de descubrir que no existía diferencia alguna entre el humano y el Animal, cosa que forzosamente harían invalidas las leyes que el Mago hace tiempo había impuesto sobre los Animales.

En otras ocasiones hablaban de temas más banales. Recordaban los tiempos de la universidad y Elphaba se mostraba curiosa por lo que había sido de la vida de sus amigos en Shiz.

Preguntó por Boq. Fiyero dijo que el chico se había graduado y tenía una relación con Nessarose; que ella también se había graduado, con honores, y que se habían ido a vivir a Munchkinland, para que ella tomara el lugar como la Eminente Thropp, pero las cartas que Boq le mandaba cuando se acercaba la Natividad de Lurlina eran histéricas. El muchacho no parecía feliz de su relación con Nessa. Era obvio que seguía enamorado de Glinda, pero al muchacho no parecía importarle que Fiyero, el prometido de la joven, supiera eso. Siempre lo supo, pero realmente, nunca le preocupó. Tal vez porque sabía que Glinda era un imposible para Boq. El joven munchkin describía en sus cartas dos desesperados intentos de suicidio, uno el año pasado, y otro dos años antes, como una especie de informe anual familiar, sin contar el tiránico gobierno en el cual se estaba convirtiendo el reinado de Nessarose Thropp. Elphaba no parecía muy contenta con el hecho de que su hermana estuviera inmersa en una relación falsa donde no era correspondida, pero no podía evitar sentir un poco de lastima por Boq. En cuanto a la suerte de los munchkins, eso parecía tenerla sin cuidado.

—¿Sabes? En Munchkinland la llaman "La Malvada Bruja del Este"— dijo Fiyero.

—¿Enserio? Me preocupa que la gente sepa de nuestro parentesco— comentó Elphaba con cierta angustia.

—No lo creo, al menos no del todo. Creo que los munchkins le tienen demasiado miedo como para irse contra ella. Allá sí que saben sobre tu identidad. ¿Tu padre fue ayudante de tu abuelo, el Eminente Thropp, no es así? Y supongo que todos sabían que su hija mayor era verde. La Bruja también lo es. No creo que allá sea ningún secreto— miró fijamente a Elphaba —El apodo de tu hermana creo que lo usan más como un titulo malicioso—

—¿Bruja, dices? ¿Es sólo el titulo o…?—

—No sé si sea una bruja realmente, pero por lo visto, ha hecho el curso de hechicería de Madame Morrible, ¿lo sabías? Antes de salir de Shiz—

—No, no lo sabía. Bueno, ¡hurra por ella! si alguna vez baja de su grandioso pedestal (ese que tiene inscritas en letras de oro las palabras SUPERIOR EN RECTITUD MORAL). Si ha hecho el curso con Horrible Morrible, seguro que se ha convertido en la _Arpía __del __Este_—

—Pensé que la querías…— dijo Fiyero, extrañado. Al menos en Shiz, Elphaba parecía muy unida a su hermana.

—¿No sabes reconocer el afecto cuando lo ves?— dijo Elphaba en tono burlón —Adoro a Nessie. Me fastidia, es de una rectitud intolerable y es una de las personas más desagradables que conozco. Pero la _adoro_—

—Ha tomado tu titulo, conciente de que aun sigues con vida— añadió Fiyero, ansioso por indagar más en la extraña relación de hermanas que ambas mujeres compartían.

—Mejor ella que yo— dijo Elphaba secamente —Al menos tiene mejor gusto que yo para el calzado. Además, mi querido Fiyero, yo ya tengo mi propio titulo. No olvides que soy la Malvada Bruja del Oeste—

* * *

><p>Siguieron viéndose, pero Elphaba le insistía a Fiyero que dejara de molestarse. Cualquier día de estos, cuando finalmente dejara de llover, ella desaparecería, pero Fiyero no se preocupaba mucho. La lluvia era insistente, aunque sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que parar. Por otro lado, Elphaba seguía indispuesta a contar sus hazañas y aventuras como Bruja y terrorista, y mantenía al margen el tema sobre su extensa familia de agitadores. Más bien parecía querer seguir recibiendo a Fiyero para sacarle información de los demás.<p>

Fiyero le comentó que con Avaric aun mantenía una estrecha relación, aunque a Glinda no parecía gustarle del todo que su prometido y el marques fueran amigos. Ya que Avaric aun no se casaba y que no parecía tener intenciones de dejar su vida de Don Juan, Glinda temía que Fiyero se viera influenciado por el mujeriego hombre.

—¿Sigue siendo un grosero pagado de si mismo?— preguntó Elphaba con interés.

—¡Oh, veo que lo condenas!, pero sí, no te lo voy a negar. Aun es el mismo presumido de siempre, pero es un buen amigo— contestó Fiyero en tono indulgente.

—Recuerdo cuando te vi por primera vez— dijo de pronto Elphaba.

—Sí, cuando casi te atropello— se apresuró a decir él.

—¡No! Me refiero a cuando te vi a _ti_. ¡Tenías aquellos dibujos tan bonitos en la cara! Nunca había visto nada igual— suspiró con nostalgia —Los noté cuando llegaste a la clase de… ¿cómo se llamaba?... el doctor…—

—El doctor Nikidik— dijo Fiyero, removiéndose en la silla incomodo, al tiempo que comenzaba a sonrojarse. Nunca olvidaría ese nombre.

—Lo recuerdo. Era tu primera clase con él y llegaste media hora tarde—

—Y eso casi me cuesta la vida. Desde entonces procuro ser más puntual—

—¿Preparaste a propósito esa entrada, para ganarte un lugar en nuestros corazones?— inquirió con una sonrisa.

—Por mi honor te juro que habría hecho cualquier cosa por evitarlo. Siendo un príncipe, me sentía humillado y asustado, ahí, en medio del salón, medio llorando y muerto de miedo. Por la vergüenza no quise ir después al Ozdust, pero Glinda insistió. ¿Sabes que por un momento pensé que aquella cornamenta encantada iba a matarme? Pero el alegre Crope y el frívolo de Tibbett me salvaron—

—¡Crope y Tibett! ¡Tibbett y Crope! ¡Los había olvidado por completo! ¿Cómo están?—

—Tengo entendido que Tibbett está gravemente enfermo. Crope trabaja en una casa de subastas de obras de arte. Se lleva mucho con Glinda, y los dos revolotean por ahí con gente de teatro. De vez en cuando lo veo, pero no hablamos mucho— contestó Fiyero.

—¡Ahora eres tú el que condena!— rió ella —¿Noto cierto sentimiento de celos, acaso, o es sólo mi imaginación?— sugirió, refiriéndose obviamente al hecho de que Crope ahora se llevaba mucho con Glinda. Fiyero rió, pero no contestó nada. No sabía si realmente se sentía celoso, como todo prometido debe hacer, o si sólo fingía hacerlo. Tal vez simplemente no era un hombre celoso, o quizá no le preocupaba mucho qué profundidad pudiera haber en la relación entre Glinda y Crope.

Después de reír, hubo un momento de silencio. Elphaba, con la yema del dedo, rodeó con semblante pensativo la circunferencia de la boca de su botella de cerveza, de la cual apenas había tomado un trago.

—Si te soy franca…— murmuró ella, atrayendo la atención de Fiyero —tengo que decir que una vez que llegaste a Shiz, por muy tarado que fueras, ya no me sentí tan insegura… es decir, en cuanto al color de mi piel, aunque lo tuyo sean tatuajes y no una marca de nacimiento— confesó.

—Los príncipes de la tribu de los arjikis solemos ser tatuados desde niños, pero cada uno recibe un patrón diferente. En mi caso, obviamente me tocaron los rombos azules— dijo señalando con su dedo uno de ellos, que se encontraba en la mejilla.

La próxima vez que la visitara, pensó Fiyero, se quitaría ese saco de militar y se pondría una camisa con el cuello abierto, para que ella viera que el dibujo de diamantes azules que lucia en la cara continuaba ininterrumpidamente por su pecho. Ella había dicho que le gustaba…

* * *

><p><strong>Desde hace una semana que quería subir nuevo capitulo, pero si soy franca, cuando releí estas escenas entre Fiyero y Elphaba, me embrollé y me di cuenta de que había hecho las cosas muy rápido y el desarrollo de su relación había quedado muy breve, así que me he dado a la tarea de añadir más escenas y quitar otras.<strong>

**Como también pueden ver, combino bastantes cosas del musical y el libro. En un principio se supone que este fanfic iba a ser solamente basado en el musical, pero el libro es mil veces mejor, y en cuanto a este pequeño experimento, las dos obras me sirven para complementarlas. De hecho, este fanfic comenzó como un experimento. No tenía pensado subirlo, sino escribirlo, sólo para sacarme la espinita, pero cuando iba a la mitad, me dije: "¡Que rayos!" Y heme aquí.**

**Y bueno, como no subí capitulo en Halloween, aprovecho para hacerlo hoy, que es Día de Muertos en mi país, dedicado a todos mis muertos.**

**A mi padre, Víctor Issa Charur, a mi abuelo, Víctor Bichara Issa Habib, a mi padrastro Valdemar Arrieta Romero, y a Vicky Romero, su madre, a la cual no conocí, pero que sé fue una talentosa pianista y artista.**

**También este capitulo se lo dedico a TheCrusedPrincess91, una excelente escritora a la que comencé a leer hace tiempo y que es de mis favoritas, sobretodo porque escribe sobre mi amadísima Maléfica. Me alegra muchísimo que estés leyendo mi historia, y que sobretodo, que te guste. **

**Me despido**

**Agatha Romaniev**


	5. Confusion

**Confusion**

La lluvia no daba tregua. Casi tres semanas después de que Elphaba fuera al departamento de Fiyero, donde quedó encerrada gracias a las precipitaciones (y Elphie a veces no podía evitar pensar que aquello había sido plan con maña del destino o alguna treta de su mala suerte), la lluvia a veces se detenía. Para esas alturas, la mayoría de las calles ya estaban medio inundadas y el bulevar de los Vagabundos, al oeste de Ciudad Esmeralda y cerca de la temible prisión de Sudaescaleras, estaban prácticamente hechos ríos. Aun así, el drenaje que había en la calle donde se encontraba el mercado de cereales, sorprendentemente, aun funcionaba más o menos bien y no tenía que aguantar la peste, como en otras calles, donde el drenaje sí se había desbordado y ahora los desechos humanos corrían libres por sus calles en nauseabundos ríos de desechos humanos.

Hubo muchas ocasiones en las que dejó de llover, pero sólo durante unos minutos. A lo mucho, cuarenta minutos, en los cuales las nubes parecían resplandecer con un glorioso e inmaculado blanco y una brillo esplendoroso cuando dejaban pasar los tenues rayos del atardecer entre sus condensados vapores. Elphaba durante todo ese tiempo procuró estar atenta a los cambios del clima, para así poder predecir el momento en el cual sería más conveniente irse de ahí. Solía dejar de llover a media tarde.

Fiyero seguía visitándola, y si por él fuera, habría sido todos los días, pero era usualmente Elphaba quien le decía cuándo ir y cuándo no ir, y casi siempre debía ser de noche. Aseguraba que hasta ahora tanto ella como él habían escondido muy bien sus rastros, pero que incluso a esas alturas cabía la posibilidad de que Fiyero estuviera siendo vigilado o que le estuvieran siguiendo los pasos. Él afirmaba que siendo el capitán de la Guardia, tenía más libertad que nadie de hacer lo que quisiera sin levantar sospechas, pero Elphaba le había contestado que él era el más vulnerable por el hecho mismo de ser el capitán. Elphie, en alguna ocasión, le había dicho que no quería que se arriesgara por ella, así que, o se atenía a sus condiciones, o no lo recibía. Hasta ahora, Fiyero sólo había ido tres veces más desde su última visita, hace una semana.

El capitán se sorprendió así mismo fastidiado con el trabajo, tal y como cuando era un estudiante de Shiz y rogaba porque se acabaran las aburridas clases de, por ejemplo, el extravagante doctor Nikidik y su pésima dicción. Constantemente se encontraba contando las horas que hacían falta para terminar con la jordana (si esta no se alargaba). Era extraño, porque hasta hace dos semanas se sentía muy a gusto con su trabajo. En su condición de príncipe y capitán, le pagaban extraordinariamente bien, sus subordinados acataban sus órdenes sin chistar y era una figura muy popular entre las altas esferas de la ciudad, aunque en los últimos años había perdido la afición y el interés de dejarse ver en las fiestas de la alta sociedad. La ventaja que más le gustaba del trabajo es que siempre era un pretexto perfecto para desentenderse de Glinda y su parloteo, que últimamente se le antojaba aburrido y tedioso, cuando antes le parecía bastante ameno y ligero; lo distraía. Tal vez era esa misma ligereza que antes había apreciado, lo que terminó por fastidiarlo. Las charlas con Elphaba eran más apasionadas, interesantes, y rayaban en el anarquismo y el extremismo, y a él le costaba un poco entenderla, pero la admiraba. A diferencia de Glinda, las charlas con Elphaba eran pesadas, volubles, y le daba la impresión de que su verde amiga siempre creía tener la razón.

No había momento en el cual no pensara en las conversaciones que tenía con Elphaba. Su retorcida manera de ver la vida, su anarquía, tan bien justificada, y el misterio que envolvía sus pensamientos y filosofía. A veces parecía que ni ella misma lograba entenderse del todo. Elphaba era más secreta.

Un buen día, cuando el clima parecía más benigno, durante la tarde, dejó de llover nuevamente. Elphaba se encontraba mirando fijamente a la claraboya, esperando que las nubes se ennegrecieran nuevamente y que comenzara la tormenta, pero media hora después el resplandor diáfano de los rayos del sol aun se filtraba entre las nubes, sin cambio alguno. ¿Finalmente había dejado de llover? En algún momento tenía que parar, ¿verdad? ¿O era acaso una trampa del destino o del Dios Innominado para mantenerla retenida en el departamento? Después de todo, no era normal que lloviera casi ininterrumpidamente durante tres semanas, aunque estuvieran a mitad del verano.

Elphaba dejó de divagar, tomó su escoba, la Grimeria, el espejo que cargaba consigo desde hacia años, su sombrero, y salió del departamento a la carrera. No traía consigo ningún paraguas y ninguna protección contra la lluvia, por si a esta se le ocurría aparecer nuevamente, pero si se daba prisa, podría llegar a la puerta oeste, esconderse en uno de sus múltiples y hediondos callejones y escapar de Ciudad Esmeralda en la escoba.

Por otro lado, Fiyero hizo todo lo posible por zafarse del trabajo a pesar de que aun faltaban dos horas para su salida. Lo logró, usando un pretexto improvisado, y salió disparado hacia el mercado de cereales, mientras Elphaba llevaba a cabo su ajetreada carrera entre los mercados que comenzaban a cerrar, enfundada en sus negras ropas, cargando con su escoba en la espalda, envuelta en una sabana negra para disimularla, y con la bufanda en el rostro, tapando hasta el puente de su nariz, aunque haría falta una mascara para poder pasar desapercibido tan imponente perfil.

Para su desgracia, cuando se encontraba a unas cuantas calles de los mercados y a otras tantas de la puerta del oeste, las nubes volvieron a arremolinarse unas sobre otras y dejaron caer sobre la ciudad las primeras lloviznas que en unos cuantos minutos se transformarían, sin duda, en una monumental tormenta.

Elphaba maldijo en todos los idiomas, hasta en qua'ati, y volvió sobre sus pasos al departamento, corriendo despavorida entre las calles y empujando a la gente que se le atravesaba, como si la estuvieran persiguiendo. ¡Así era imposible llevar a cabo una revolución! ¡Que clima tan caprichoso! Se quejó Elphaba mentalmente, apurando la carrera cuando vio el edificio donde estaba el departamento. Apenas entró a él, la lluvia se intensificó, y se sintió agradecida de haber llegado a tiempo, apenas por los pelos. Incluso aquella llovizna había provocado que los ojos se le irritaran. Afortunadamente su ropa no se mojó demasiado.

Subió las escaleras con aire derrotado. ¡Otra vez al encierro! No sabía qué era peor, si estar encerrada en un departamentucho cuando aun no la habían descubierto, o estar encerrada en una cámara de tortura en Sudaescaleras, en cierta forma, dándole el crédito de sus actos.

Cuando la Bruja llegó a la puerta, se encontró con la sorpresa de que estaba abierta. Entró, y no fue hasta que puso el primer pie dentro, que pensó que aquello había sido una tontería. Tal vez el ejercito finalmente había descubierto a Fiyero, o a ella, y habían ido hasta la madriguera esa a arrestarla, pero no se encontró con gales ni con soldados atiborrados en la estancia, buscando pistas o rastros de ella. Se la encontró vacía. Dejó caer su escoba al sofá, se quitó el sombrero y mientras se quitaba la bolsa, alguien salió de la habitación. Por un momento Elphaba casi se va de espaldas cuando escuchó como gritaban su nombre con angustia, y se dio cuenta de que se trataba de Fiyero. No tuvo tiempo de decir nada, porque él se acercó a grandes zancadas a ella.

—¡Por todos los cielos! ¡¿Dónde demonios estabas? ¡Pensé que te habías ido!— exclamó enérgicamente. Elphaba quiso explicarlo, aunque la incomodidad de la situación y del hecho de que había intentado huir sin siquiera despedirse ya había comenzado a formar estragos en su conciencia, cuando entonces Fiyero, sin decir nada más, la atrajo hacia él y la abrazó con fuerza.

—¡Me diste un susto de muerte!— exclamó él, posando su mano en el cabello de la Bruja, que le caía libremente por la espalda y los hombros. Se le había desatado en la carrera y no fue hasta que sintió el contacto de las manos de Fiyero sobre ella que se dio cuenta. —Sabía que te irías. Dejó de llover y vine aquí lo más pronto que pude— susurró, sin dejar de abrazarla, sin siquiera darse cuenta. Elphaba no correspondió al abrazo, estaba demasiado conmocionada como para poder moverse y sus ojos estaban tan abiertos que parecía un montaje.

—Bueno…— balbuceó, preguntándose hasta cuándo Fiyero seguiría aprisionándola —¿Qué esperabas? Te lo advertí— murmuró con tono incomodo.

Sólo habían pasado unos segundos, pero a ambos se les hizo eterno. A los cinco segundos Fiyero se dio cuenta de que aun no había soltado a Elphaba, y cuando se percató de ello, no se molestó en hacerlo.

—Estás helada— le murmuró con voz grave y ronca. Al escucharlo tan de cerca, Elphaba no pudo evitar que su boca temblara un poco y que sus ojos se entrecerraran, como golpeada por un escalofrío cálido.

Por otro lado, Fiyero la apretó aun más contra él. Se encontró con la sorpresa de que era muy agradable tener la delgada y menuda figura de Elphaba aprisionada entre sus brazos. No pudo evitar aspirar profundamente su aroma. Por alguna razón, Elphaba siempre olía exquisitamente. No era algo imaginado. Podía percatarse de su aroma ahora que estaba más cerca que nunca. Ella siempre olía a aceite de coco. La dulce fragancia se mezclaba con el sutil aroma que emanaba de su cabello, aunque no supo identificarlo. No era un aroma de que él conociera, como si fuera de otro mundo, pero Fiyero sintió que se embriagaba. Elphaba había cambiado mucho en todos esos años, pero su aroma seguía intacto. ¿Acaso usaba perfume? Se preguntó el capitán, pero lo dudaba mucho. Elphaba nunca fue dada a recurrir a las femeninas armas que usan las mujeres, a excepción, tal vez, del lápiz labial, que de todas maneras no solía usar muy seguido.

La sensación embriagante del aroma de Elphaba lo impulsó, sin pensarlo mucho o nada, a bajar sus manos por la espalda de ella. Cuando se topó con su cintura, una de sus manos se estancó ahí y otra se quedó en su espalda. ¿Acaso aquello seguía siendo un abrazo impulsado por la angustia? Se preguntaron ambos, pero ninguno de los dos dijo nada.

Fiyero empujó contra su pecho el estrecho torso de Elphaba. Ella finalmente correspondió el abrazo, sin saber por qué lo hacia, a pesar de no haber recibido uno como ese en toda su vida. Temblando un poco, sus manos se posaron en la ancha espalda de él y dejó que la mano que había estado en su cintura bajara hasta su cadera, mientras una sensación cálida se apoderaba de su entrepierna. Incomoda, nueva, y terriblemente agradable. Deseó, no sin cierta vergüenza, que aquello se intensificara, cuando al tacto, sintió contra su pelvis un bulto encerrado dentro del pantalón de Fiyero, que enseguida supo de qué se trataba. Quiso separase de él inmediatamente, pero Fiyero respiraba muy suavemente contra su oído y su embriagante tacto la obligó a aspirar con fuerza, como sustitución del gemido que se había ahogado en su garganta.

Al escucharla respirar en su hombro, Fiyero se percató con sorpresa que tenía una erección monumental, y estuvo apunto de separarse de ella, con cualquier pretexto, aunque, ¿hacían falta explicaciones para separarte del inocente abrazo que se le da a una amiga? Gracias al cielo, Elphaba le ahorró el trabajo en un fugaz lapsus de lucidez que aprovechó enseguida.

—Este… Fiyero, ¿por qué no mejor…?— murmuró ella, y como si estuviese hecha de fuego, él la soltó. Estaba rojo como un tomate, y muerto de la vergüenza.

—Ah, lo siento… yo…— tartamudeó, dándose la vuelta rápidamente, tratando de evitar que Elphaba se diera cuenta de "aquellito".

—Iré a tomar a agua— contestó la Bruja apresuradamente, caminando a la cocina. Fiyero le dijo que iba a tender la cama, a pesar de que la cama estaba en perfecto estado.

* * *

><p>Fiyero tuvo que sentarse en la cama, regular su respiración y su ritmo cardiaco, serenarse y esperar que se le pasara. Pensó en cosas tremendamente aburridas y vagas para poder acelerar el proceso y dejar que el <em>entusiasmo <em>se le bajara, una técnica a la cual recurrían muchos hombres cuando, antes de tiempo, sentían el inminente final mientras compartían el lecho con alguna mujer (aunque la mayoría no lo contaban, pero era un secreto a voces).

La perturbación por la cual estaba pasando y que inevitablemente lo había hecho reflexionar (aunque tuvo que forzarse un poco, ya que tenía la mente un poco nublada), no sobre su traicionero cuerpo, ayudó a que rápidamente se relajara. ¿A qué había venido eso? Se preguntó, aunque le hubiera gustado evitarse la pregunta. Así mismo también le hubiera gustado abstenerse de tratar de encontrar una respuesta. ¿Acaso su cuerpo había reaccionado como el de cualquier otro hombre ante el roce con una mujer, por muy inofensivo que fuese? ¡Por favor, no tenía doce años! Hace años que había superado la alborotada etapa de la adolescencia y la fiesta salvaje de hormonas.

Se pasó las manos por la cabeza, despeinándose. No quiso preguntarse más el por qué de su reacción. Sentía que lo abrumaba, y con Elphaba en el mismo departamento, lo hacia sentirse vulnerable y avergonzado. ¡Claro que estaba avergonzado! Se le caía la cara de la vergüenza. ¿Qué iba a pensar ella de él? ¿Qué otra cosa? Que era un degenerado. ¡Pero el no había tenido malas intenciones! Se dijo, abriendo la boca como si estuviese hablando con alguien, más no salió sonido alguno de ella.

No, claro que no. Él no se había acercado a ella con ninguna intención escondida. Había llegado preocupado al departamento, preocupado por su amiga. No la encontró, y cuando ella volvió, reaccionó como cualquier otra persona lo hubiera hecho al ver finalizada su angustia. Después de cinco segundos de haberla abrazado, no supo exactamente qué pasó. El aroma de Elphaba era muy embriagante, dulce, más exquisito que los costosos perfumes que solía usar Glinda o cualquier otra joven que hubiera conocido. Quizá su misma naturaleza masculina lo había impulsado a no soltarla y a querer seguir sintiendo el cuerpo de una mujer entre sus manos, quien quiera que fuese. Tenía que aceptar también que Glinda era un poco mojigata. A decir verdad, se hacia la muy digna, pero en más de una ocasión ambos habían estado apunto de romper la promesa de castidad que imponía el compromiso.

Para Fiyero, aquello no era ningún tipo de tabú. Una vez que se entraba atravesaban los Grandes Kells, aquellos tabúes se minimizaban, pero para Glinda, que era una chica provinciana del norte del Gillikin (aunque pretendiera más alcurnia), aquello era sagrado. Cuando se dejaba, podía llegar a ser muy placentero, y ella hasta osada, pero enseguida Glinda era posesionada por la culpa, terminaba frustrada y no le hablaba por una semana. Era de esperarse que de vez en cuando Fiyero aceptara las invitaciones de Avaric para acudir a los atrevidos espectáculos de bailarinas nocturnas.

Por otro lado, Fiyero se comenzaba a preguntar si después de todo era posible que Elphaba pudiese provocar aquel tipo de reacción en un hombre, en él, o en cualquier otro. No era especialmente bonita, no del todo. ¿Guapa? Tal vez. No es que fuese horrorosa, sino que su apariencia no encajaba con el concepto de belleza de ningún país de Oz, y su aspecto era difícil de digerir. En el Vinkus, las mujeres de piel ocre, ojos y cabello oscuro eran bien apreciadas. En Gillikin, las típicas rubias, como Glinda. Un poco desabridas, en realidad. Si no procuraban ponerse un poco de colorete en aquellas mejillas glaseadas, corrían el riesgo de pasar por enfermas. Glinda solía cubrirse el rostro con polvos, para ocultar las venas tenuemente azuladas que se le formaban en la frente, en las mejillas y debajo de los ojos. En el Pais Quadling parecía no haber ningún tipo de concepto de belleza existente. Aceptaban la novedad, no sin cierto recelo, o lo que fuera que llegara. Sus hombres no eran muy remilgados. En el Pais Munchkin las mujeres delgadas, pequeñas y de dorados rizos eran muy bien vistas, aunque las altas eran toda una novedad. ¿Y las mujeres verdes? Sin duda, en Ciudad Esmeralda no eran del todo bien aceptadas, por muy verde que fuera la ciudad.

Él no solía discriminar. Le daba igual roja, morena o rubia, pero los característicos rasgos de Elphaba sobrepasaban mucho más que el color de piel. No sólo era verde, parecía una extranjera que no pertenecía a ningún país de Oz. Como una hibrida. Sus rasgos afilados distaban mucho de los de una ninfa de mejillas regordetas y sonrosadas. Su nariz sería la envidia de cualquier catador de perfumes, y seguía siendo demasiado delgada, físicamente, un tanto inexpresiva. ¡Pero su cabello! Aquella melena de aspecto exótico parecía contrastar con la patente fealdad de la Bruja.

Y dentro de todo eso, y por más que intentaba convencerse de que Elphaba era _fea_, no podía retractarse. Tampoco había podido hacerlo cuando estuvieron en Shiz. Se imaginaba a Elphaba como una sorpresa. Ya lo había pensado antes. El misterio, el exotismo y el secreto que la rodeaba, eran más atrayentes que cualquier perfume o collar de brillantes envolviendo un marmóreo cuello.

* * *

><p>En su trayecto por la cocina, al principio, Elphaba casi tira al suelo un vaso. El calor que manaba por su cuerpo comenzaba a encerrarse dentro de su ropa y a molestarla, pero después de tomarse uno, dos y tres vasos de agua, su temperatura se reguló.<p>

Se sentía estúpida, y vulnerable. No quería salir de la cocina, aunque estaba prácticamente en la sala. El poder recargarse en la estufa le daba cierta seguridad. Fiyero seguía en la habitación, y se preguntó qué estaría haciendo. ¿Desahogándose? Elphaba tuvo que contener la cínica carcajada que estuvo apunto de brotar de su boca. No, por supuesto que no. La puerta estaba abierta. Bien podría haberse acercado a husmear, pero eso habría sido muy grosero, además, no tenía el valor de mirar a Fiyero a la cara. En cualquier otra situación, en la cual ella no hubiera estado involucrada, se habría reído descaradamente en la cara del muchacho. En más de una ocasión lo hizo con Boq, cuando este pasaba por su etapa de enamoramiento por Glinda. _"__¡Contemplad __al __macho __de __la __especie, __rugiendo __en __la __jungla __para __atraer __a __su __pareja!__"__._ Recordaba aquellas palabras que cínicamente había dicho cuando arregló la cita secreta entre Boq y Glinda, en el huerto de Shiz.

Podría haber sido una situación muy cómica, pero su estado de ánimo estaba muy lejos de aquella cruel alegría. Estaba apenada, tal vez más apenada que Fiyero. Después de todo, ella también… _lo __que __sea_. Se sintió agradecida de ser una mujer y que su misma fisonomía le diese la libertad de disimular_aquello_.

Por otro lado, eso también era nuevo para ella. Pocas veces había sido tocada por alguien. Su madre y su padre evitaban cualquier contacto físico con ella, y la gente solía evadirla, como si temieran que el verde pudiese contagiarse. Si mal no recordaba, por muy reciente que fuera, Fiyero había llevado aquel abrazo más allá, aunque realmente no podía decirlo con seguridad. No tenía muchas experiencias con qué compararlo. Ahora que lo pensaba bien, lo que debió haber hecho fue quitárselo de encima enseguida. Se arrepintió de no haberlo hecho. Tal vez si hubiera reaccionado como se debía, tanto Fiyero como ella se habrían evitado tan embarazosa situación.

Quiso pensar que, accidentalmente, había vertido alguna poción mágica en la bebida de Fiyero, en alguna que hubiera tomado alguna vez en el departamento, y que el efecto persistiera por varios días. Desgraciadamente, no recordaba haber hecho eso jamás, y se negaba a creer que ella pudiese ser capaz de provocar una reacción como esa sin la ayuda de la magia.

¿Cuánto tiempo pasó Fiyero metido en la habitación? Sólo habían sido unos cuantos minutos, pero a Elphaba se le hicieron horas. Lo único que esperaba es que cuando Fiyero saliera, no quisiera quedarse a cenar. No podría mirarlo a la cara, y esperaba que no fuera a visitarla al día siguiente, ni al siguiente, ni al siguiente, ¿qué tal nunca? Afortunadamente, cuando Fiyero salió, ya sin rastro de sonrojo en el rostro y notablemente más calmado, le dijo que tenía que volver al trabajo, aunque Elphaba sabía que su hora de salida había sido ya hace buen rato.

Ambos procuraron no despedirse de mano, y nuevamente Fiyero dijo que volvería, pero no dijo cuándo. Elphaba no quiso acordar ninguna fecha, como solía hacerlo.

* * *

><p>La siguiente vez que la visitó, tres días después y con el bochorno aun latente en la mente de ambos, pero bien disimulado, Fiyero creyó que Elphaba jamás se iría. Seguía lloviendo, pero la intensidad de las lluvias comenzaba a disminuir. Cualquier día de estos las tormentas de detendrían. A Fiyero no le agradaba mucho la idea.<p>

Con el paso de los días, bajo aquellas tormentas inusualmente largas, el departamento comenzó a transformarse poco a poco en una estancia que delataba en cada esquina a su actual habitante. Fiyero comenzó a encontrar la ropa de Elphaba, que era muy poca, doblada sobre baúles, y una que otra prenda colgada en el armario; algunas faldas y bufandas.

Plumas raras, fragmentos de huesos, dientes ensartados en una cuerda y una deslucida pata de dodo marrón y retorcida eran algunas de las cosas que podían verse colgadas en el departamento, con clavos hincados en la pared, con fines de adorno, o tal vez, hechicería, pensaba Fiyero, pero no se atrevió a preguntar. Los libros comenzaron a acumularse en pequeñas y desorganizadas torres a un lado de la cama (probablemente Elphaba leía ahí). Lo más impresionante y truculento era un cráneo de elefante colgado de una viga, con un ramillete de rosas secas de color rosa cremoso, emergiendo del hueco central. Como el cerebro en explosión de un animal agonizante, pensó Fiyero, sin poder evitar sentir un repentino escalofrío ponerle la piel de gallina mientras observaba el cráneo. Debía reconocer que aun persistían los inquietantes intereses juveniles de Elphaba. ¿Sería tal vez un homenaje al supuesto talento de los elefantes para la magia? ¿O sólo era un inusual florero?

—¿Y eso?— preguntó Fiyero, dirigiéndose a Elphaba y apuntando hacia el cráneo de elefante —¿Un florero? No sabía que te gustaban las flores—

—No me gustan— contestó tajante Elphaba. Un súbito destello de vergüenza apareció en el rostro de Fiyero.

—¡No me digas eso!— exclamó preocupado —Recuerdo haberte dado una cuando partiste a Ciudad Esmeralda. Debí haberme visto como un tonto— Elphaba rió por lo bajo, pero no dijo nada. No quiso decirle que no le había molestado que le regalara aquella flor, se habría sentido muy estúpida también.

Más abajo del cráneo, colgaba un tosco ovalo de vidrio, rayado y desportillado, utilizado quizá como espejo, aunque el maltrato que tenía hacia dudar de sus propiedades reflectivas. De hecho, cuando Fiyero se acercó a él, su imagen se distorsionó terriblemente. Por un momento le pareció que algo nebuloso comenzaba a formarse en el centro, pero no pudo ver más, porque Elphaba lo distrajo.

—¿Y cómo va todo allá afuera?— inquirió la Bruja con interés. Fiyero se encogió de hombros.

—Es un desastre. El ejército se ha vuelto aun más loco buscándote y el Mago ya no parece saber qué hacer. Después de todo no han tenido noticias tuyas desde hace un tiempo, y todos creen que estas tramando un golpe maestro, pero nadie se imagina qué— hizo una pausa —Las personas dicen que estas provocando las lluvias para inundar Oz poco a poco— añadió, y Elphaba se rió a carcajadas con la absurda suposición general del pueblo.

—¡Que tontería! Imagínate, yo, que le temo tanto al agua, recurriendo a ella. No tienen nada que temer— susurró con un tono que era gentil y a la vez cínico —Probablemente soy la única en todo Oz que tiene debilidad por el agua. No, jamás la usaría… ¿Y Glinda? ¿Cómo está mi querida Glinda?—

—Preocupada— contestó secamente Fiyero. Parecía no tener muchas ganas de hablar de su prometida. De hecho, su semblante cambió sutilmente al escucharla nombrar —Desde que comenzaron las lluvias ha estado vuelta un manojo de nervios. Teme que el agua te haya atrapado por ahí y estés muerta—

—No está muy lejos de la realidad— contestó Elphaba, refiriéndose a que, en cierta forma, el agua la tenía atrapada por quién sabe cuánto tiempo más.

—Yo siempre le digo que seguramente estás perfectamente bien—

—No le habrás contado sobre esto, y sobre mi, ¿verdad?— dijo ella, arqueando una ceja en un inquisidor gesto. Si Fiyero había abierto la boca, en ese mismo instante lo mataba.

—¡No! Claro que no. Insistiría hasta la muerte para que la trajera aquí—

—Me parece bien. Tú ya te arriesgas demasiado, no quiero poner también a Glinda en peligro— Fiyero no dijo nada más. Elphaba notó que arrugaba un poco la nariz cada que mencionaba a Glinda, y supuso que algo estaba pasando entre ellos dos. Quiso abstenerse de preguntar, pero la curiosidad rápidamente la rebasó —¿Pasa algo con Glinda?— murmuró finalmente, y Fiyero explotó, como si Elphaba hubiese prendido una chispa en medio de un camino ascendente de pólvora.

—No… ¡bueno sí! Lo que pasa es que últimamente me cuesta bastante soportar a Glinda— dijo con tono profundamente molesto. Ni siquiera intentaba disimularlo —Dice que ya no le presto tanta atención como antes, y con los preparativos de la boda está vuelta loca y me quiere arrastrar también a aquella locura—

Fiyero tuvo que sacudir los hombros al pensarlo. Últimamente su relación con Glinda estaba bastante deteriorada y eso los ponía mal a ambos. De hecho, desde varias semanas atrás Fiyero apenas se aparecía por la casa de Glinda, y cuando se veían, apenas cruzaban unas cuantas palabras, y en más de una ocasión terminaron discutiendo. Peleas comunes, como las de cualquier pareja nerviosa ante el próximo matrimonio. Fiyero ni siquiera recordaba por qué acababan peleando, si era un asunto importante o no, sólo sabía que era él quien usualmente las comenzaba.

—¿A la locura de los preparativos de una boda? No me parece tan malo. Es temporal— contestó Elphaba despreocupadamente. —Deja que ella se encargue— le aconsejó, pero Fiyero sabía que aquello no se trataba de los tontos preparativos de una boda.

—Me refiero a la locura de casarnos, y eso no es algo temporal— contestó Fiyero con cierta hostilidad.

—Te comportas como un adolescente. Tienes suerte de poder elegir con quién casarte. A los de tu clase usualmente los comprometen desde niños— le espetó la Bruja con desdén. Fiyero no tuvo el valor de decir nada más en un buen rato, porque Elphaba tenía razón, pero aun así, aunque su familia tenía muchas generación atrás tratando los matrimonios arreglados y él había tenido la suerte de deslindarse de esa anticuada costumbre, no podía evitar pensar que algo estaba mal por ahí, pero aun se rehusaba a confesárselo a si mismo, pero no sabía exactamente qué era. Elphaba también guardó silencio. Era como si la Bruja estuviese esperando lo siguiente que él pudiera decir.

—¿Y tú, Elphaba, nunca has deseado casarte? Es el sueño de toda mujer, ¿no?— le preguntó el capitán. Elphaba esbozó una sonrisa extraña que él no supo interpretar, aunque parecía insolente.

—¿Casarme? ¿Yo? ¿Acaso eres ciego o sólo tonto? Para empezar, no soy del todo una mujer normal, y mucho menos alcanzo a cubrir los requisitos que debe tener cualquier futura esposa. Además, ¿con quien podría casarme?—

—No sé. Imagínate entonces que te casas conmigo— contestó Fiyero de golpe, sin pensarlo, sorprendiéndose a si mismo al terminar de decir la frase. ¡Se sintió tan estúpido!

Elphaba se quedó un momento estática, con los ojos bien abiertos, y después se comenzó a carcajear con tono burlón, así, frente a Fiyero, dejando a este desconcertado, y ligeramente ofendido.

—Ay, mi querido, queridísimo Fiyero, no seas tonto— sentenció con voz grave —No existen dos personas menos compatibles en este mundo como lo somos tú y yo. Te equivocaste de cuento. ¿Bruja y Príncipe? ¡No me hagas reír! No te confundas sólo porque estás enojado con Glinda. Lo que pasó hace unos días no fue la gran cosa. Fue algo momentáneo, pasajero, que no volverá a suceder. Hazme el favor de no confundirte— Fiyero se sonrojó enseguida. No pensó que la conversación desencadenaría el recuerdo de lo que había pasado la ultima vez que fue a verla, y el bochorno fue inevitable para el pobre, aunque Elphaba no parecía afectada ni avergonzada. Era como si ahora todo se lo tomara a juego. Se sintió estúpido... tan _estúpido_.

Lo había olvidado, pensó Fiyero. Llevaba puesto el saco de militar, y sus tatuajes aun se encontraban escondidos debajo de sus ropas. La sensación de infidelidad cometida días atrás con Elphaba, lo pasó de largo, como si estuviese soltero.

* * *

><p><strong>Empezaré con esto: me importa un soberano carajo lo que Gregory Maguire y las fans en general de Wicked piensen o digan. Lo acepto, es un hecho, porque Maguire lo confirmó y el Gelphie es canon (y yo no termino de tragar a Glinda). Me dí cuenta, después del revuelo que causó "Out of Oz" (no lo he leído), que prácticamente el Fiyeraba es crack, más o menos (parece que siempre me voy por las parejas crack, incluso sin darme cuenta xD), porque se rumorea que algo pasó entre Glinda y Elphaba en su camino a Ciudad Esmeralda, y sí, Glinda estaba enamorada de ella, pero no sé si era reciproco. No lo creo. ¡Me niego rotundamente a que Elphaba pudiese llegar a sentir un profundo enamoramiento por Glinda! Demasiado rubia, snob y superficial.<strong>

**En fin, no, no tengo nada en contra del Gelphie, pero no me gusta, porque no soporto a Glinda y me hace sentir ligeramente (MUCHO) celosa, porque prácticamente estoy enamorada de Elphaba, y Fiyero me cae mil veces mejor que esa cabeza hueca. Así que cualquier fan del Gelphie, debería evitar decirme: "El Gelphie es canon y Fiyero era un idiota que sólo estaba ahí para hacer más llevadera la separación de Glinda y Elphaba", porque le mentaré la madre como los mexicanos bien sabemos hacerlo, y créanme, que a la hora de los chingazos, somos unos hijos de puta. Y a todo esto, ¿a mi qué putas me importa si el Fiyeraba es canon o no? ¡He juntado a Hagi y a Diva, a Kagura y Naraku! ¡TOTALMENTE CRACK! Joder, que es mi especialidad. **

**Bueeeno, después del desahogo, ahora sí. Esta escena la añadí hace poco. Me nació de pronto, y no pude evitar escribirla. Es algo así como una introducción a la obvia relación sentimental que habrá entre Fiyero y Elphaba, y temo mucho que haya quedado OCC. Espero que no, o que haya sido poco, pero en general, me gustó bastante cómo quedó, aunque no suelo escribir mucho lime o lemmon. **

**Obviamente también estoy usando un poco la deteriorada relación entre Glinda y Fiyero para abrir puertas para el Fiyeraba. De esto sí estoy completamente segura, porque en el musical, se puede ver como Fiyero no está muy feliz con respecto a su compromiso con Glinda (de hecho le reprocha a Glinda que ella esté junto al Mago y fingiendo estar en contra de la Bruja). Más bien, pareciera que Fiyero ve su compromiso con Glinda como una especie de conformismo, algo que debe hacer y que acepta más o menos de buena gana. Un príncipe que se casa con una celebridad era lo que se esperaba de él, pero ¡oh, sorpresa! Porque Elphaba desde hacia tiempo que le llamaba la atención y su reencuentro desencadena su futura relación. **

**En fin, no tengo nada más que aclarar. Muchísimas gracias a los que me dejan review y se toman el tiempo de leer.**

**¡FIYERABA FOREVEEER! I REGRET NOTHING!**

**Me despido**

**Agatha Romaniev**


End file.
